


I'm Fine!

by oppositeofstomach



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Almost the same storyline, F/M, Reader being a badass, cause lmao I like filth, idk just making it up, rating changed from teen to explicit, rating will change later, slow burn kinda, story just centers more on the reader, you know I love me some hate to love fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofstomach/pseuds/oppositeofstomach
Summary: After a mishap on your end, you wind up being rescued by the Frye twins. It's only then that they start appearing more frequently in your life. It doesn't help that your father has made a deal to help them with their activities. Life would be fine if it was just Evie you were dealing with, but Jacob is insufferable, and he has a nice voice on top of it.





	1. To be Fair, You Didn't Start It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm ever putting out to the public!  
> Be gentle with my soul  
> Also, I literally live off writing smut so there will be some don't worry!

            Your father would have a heart attack if he saw the mess you had landed yourself in. Bloody Nora, a leader of the Blighters, had decided she had enough of your meddling. You prided yourself in your self-defense techniques, but the amount of Blighters she sent after you exceeded the amount you knew you were capable of handling yourself. After taking quite the beating, you were dragged into one of her areas of operation. Judging from the smell, it was a tobacco factory.

            Your hair had become matted from the dried blood that sat on your hair. You’re pretty sure they’ve kept you here for quite a bit. To be honest, the only reason you waited for the past two days was because you were waiting for the stubborn woman to make an appearance in front of you. Alas, you were not so lucky and the only people to greet you were children that fed you and Blighters that had been waiting to fight you. You quietly played with the rope that bound you to the chair. You fiddle around with the blade in your mouth before it poked out from your lips. Cutting a little pocket in your mouth had come in handy for storing the little blade, but your gums had healed partially so pulling it out had caused blood to invade your mouth.

            “All right,” You mumbled. “This is going to take some luck.” You drew your bound feet up against your chest, planting your heels on the seat. Pulling yourself up, you freed yourself from the chair. You hopped down and sat on the floor. You sighed a bit at how much work this was all taking. Scuffling a bit, you managed to bring your bound hands to the front of your body. You held the blade between your teeth and freed your hands. Spitting out blood as you removed the blade from your mouth, you set to work to free your feet.

            An explosion was set off in the building. The boards beneath your feet rumbled. You made your way to the door and opened it to see the Blighters yelling amongst themselves. Two of them spotted you and charged. You quickly evaded the first one’s fist and sent the side of your hand into his throat. He gagged and dropped to his knees. You caught the second one’s fist and used the chance to kick the first’s face, knocking him out cold. Facing the second one, you stomped your foot into his knee, bring him down as well. You twisted his arm and brought his face down, connecting it with your knee.

            Another explosion went off, blocking your exit. You made a face at the flames then looked over the ledge to see men in green fighting the Blighters. You weighed your options before making the leap over the ledge and falling onto a group of Blighters, causing a commotion. You slammed your fist into the cheek of one that tried to grab you. You had seen enough of the Blighters and simply wanted to go home, take a shower, and sleep for three days. You popped onto your feet and avoided the attacks of the Blighters while providing a few counterattacks of your own. You moved towards the exit. A Blighter came from nowhere and slammed into you, sending you to the ground. You landed with a harsh grunt.

            “Who let you out!?” He growled grabbing you by your hair. You put your hands over your face to block the blow you knew was imminent. When your hair was released and the blow never came, you removed your hands to see the man have his neck sliced open by a random man. There was a woman at his side that approached me with her hand out.

            “Thank you.” You spoke as she helped you to your feet. You noticed the similar facial features of the two and figured they were siblings.

            “Are you all right?” The woman asked. You stretched your wrists.

            “As well as one in this situation can be.” You replied.

            “You seemed to handle yourself against the Blighters quite well, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” The man commented. You looked at the two of the apprehensive. The woman put her hands up.

            “No need to be suspicious. Your father asked for our help in your retrieval.” She explained. You noticed the men in green come towards the pair with no interest in harming them. She held her hand out for you to shake it. “Where are my manners? My name is Evie Frye.” She gestured to the man beside her. “This is my brother Jacob Frye.”

            “Charmed.” You replied with a tight smile, refusing her hand. She retracted it slowly. “Where’s Miss Nora?”

            “She is no more” Jacob said with a smug look on his face. You looked at the two’s attire. It was obvious that they weren’t simple gang leaders picking a fight with Blighters.

            “Shame,” You replied with a sigh, “I was hoping to end her myself.” You brushed the dirt off of yourself. “No matter. I appreciate the rescue. I guess I’ll go home and allow my father to make my ears rot with his lecture.”

            “Please. Allow us to escort you.” Jacob insisted. You looked at him with an indignant look.

            “I can take care of myself just fine, Mr. Frye.”

            “Jacob.” He corrected. “And might I remind you that we did just save your life?” You rolled your eyes and brushed past him.

            “And I am grateful for the assistance. However, I think I can manage this stroll on my own.” You continued forward, not bothering to look back. It wasn’t long before you felt a headache set in when you felt his presence behind you.

            “So Miss (Y/L/N), would you care to tell me how a woman like you got herself caught up with a group like the Blighters?” He questioned. “They aren’t exactly the best group of people to associate oneself with.” You look up at the smog covered sky of London’s industrial district.

            “(Y/N) will work just fine, Jacob.” He chuckled and caught up to your pace. You glanced over at him before returning your gaze to the path in front of you. “Also, are you any better? You seemed to be just fine in killing all those Blighters earlier. And from what I can assume, the only reason you showed any interest in saving me is because you made a deal with my father.” You deduced. Jacob gave you a charming smile that made you falter in your step a bit.

            “What an interesting individual you are, (Y/N). Though, I’m not sure why your father requested our service in saving you. You were just fine on your own.”

            “I’m aware, but my father tends to dote on me quite often.” Your gaze tilted downwards to the concrete below your feet. “It can’t be helped. I’m his only daughter.” You made a displeased face at the ground. “It would be better for all of us if he’d just have a child with his new wife so that I could do as I please.”

            “Getting into fights with the Blighters isn’t exactly the best way to kill time.” He pointed out. You tilted your head in agreement.

            “Nonetheless, it’s not as if I’m getting beat.”

            “This past mishap says otherwise.”

            “If you had seen the amount I was up against, you would say otherwise, Sir.” You snapped coming to a stop.

            Jacob’s eyes moved to focus on you and that smug look that you were growing to hate reappeared on his face. “Quite confident in our abilities, are you now?” You sighed heavily, crossed your arms, and continued your pace with a bit more speed. He trotted after you happily. You came to an abrupt stop when four Blighters approached you. Their size was significantly bigger than yours, and a frown overcame your face.

            “Oi! Miss (Y/F/N)!” One of the Blighter’s pointed their meaty finger at you. “You killed Bloody Nora!” You closed your eyes for a moment to settle your temper before stepping to the side and gesturing to Jacob.

            “Sorry, Mr. Frye got the luxury of doing so.” You gave a fake smile. “Apologies that I didn’t get to do that for the lot of you.”

            “You bitch!”

            You prepared yourself for another fight but stopped when you saw Jacob disarm the lead Blighter. From his gauntlet, a hidden blade shot out and stabbed the man in the chest. The cane he was carrying around also had a hidden blade in it. Your face was one of mild surprised as Jacob quickly made your opponents no more. He turned to you, not the least bit winded.

            “Where were we?”

            The corner of your lip pulled upward into half a smile.


	2. Thank Heavens for the Stepmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciating the love guys!  
> I present the next chapter!  
> (Y/H/T) - your hair texture

            When the doors to your family manor opened, you were swarmed by your father and stepmother. They cried in relief as they inspected your injuries before pulling you into a tight hug. Your father took a moment to gather himself before turning to Jacob.

            “Thank you, Mr. Frye. You can rest well knowing that you’ll have my full cooperation in your activities.” He shook Jacob’s hand. Jacob bowed his head thankful.

            “It’s will be a pleasure to have you on our side.” Jacob’s eyes met yours, and he stepped up towards you, taking your hand. “It was an honor to meet you. Miss (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” He kissed your hand softly. You ignored the shock you felt when his lips touched your skin, favoring to remove your hand from his reach and give him a tight smile. The action only seemed to entertain him further. You watched his men bring a carriage around for him.

            Your stepmother blocked your vision of him, spinning you around, and pushing you up the stairs. “Come on, up, up, up! Three days you’ve been gone! You need a bath!” She hustled you into the bathroom where the servants awaited your arrival. Expertly, they relieved you of clothing and tossed you in the bath. Your stepmother pulled out an agenda book, and you sank into the water, dreading what was coming. “In four days, we are attending an event that will require your attendance.”

            “No thanks.” You muttered, bubbles appearing as you spoke. She continued as if you hadn’t even spoke.

            “We’ll need to cover up some of these injuries with makeup. I believe your dress will provide the rest of the cover that we will need.” She inspected your body as you gently washed up. She sighed and pushed your (Y/H/T) hair back. “You must stop with this behavior. (Y/N), you are a woman of high status. Please carry yourself in a more presentable manner.”

            You huffed out air and dipped your head into the warm water.

            “Is there an option to refuse this invitation?” You questioned as you came out of the water, pushing strands of hair from your face.

            “No!” Your stepmother yelled as she made her way out. You growled quietly under your breath and sank back down into the water.

            Four days of what you could barely call recovery, and you were stepping out of your carriage, ready to deal with your father’s business partners. They held the gathering at an enormous hall that had grand lights that lined the walk into the building. Your stomach sank even lower as you followed your father and stepmother into the grand hall.

            Your body was sore, and the corset was making it difficult to breathe considering your ribs were bruised if not cracked. The makeup hid all of the scars and bruises, but it was up to your face to pull it all off. If you were being honest with yourself, you’d admit that it was not doing anything in the slightest to help you.

            The ballroom where everyone was gathered stood tall and proud. There were several high-class social elites attending. There was dancing and a ridiculous amount of alcohol at these parties. You had done your best to avoid these things, but the arrival of your stepmother dwindle or obliterated, whichever word suited you best today, all your efforts to avoid settling down with a pompous ass. Your stepmother lowered her voice as she turned towards you.

            “There’s no harm in looking at potential spouses.” She muttered under her breath. “I made sure to look at the guest list so that we can find you the best husband.” You slouched a bit in annoyance only to receive a painful pinch to your side, right on one of your bruises. You muffled the painful groan that wanted to escape. Instead, you plastered a smile on your face. Earning a look of approval from your stepmother, she whisked you off to greet several suitors along with your father’s business partners.

            After spending an ungodly amount of time doing graceful curtsies and smiling till you face muscles were sore, you knew you needed to be alone. Excusing yourself from a conversation that seemed to drag on between your father and one of his newest business partners, Lucy Thorne, you escaped to the outside gardens to catch your breath.

            You were reaching your limit with the corset and needed to take a seat. You found a secluded area that was facing away from the party and towards the small pond. It was lit up in a rather romantic way, and the fresh air was welcoming. You took a deep breath and relaxed enjoying the quiet ambiance around you.

            “Might I join you?”

            So much for that, you thought annoyed. You refrained from sighing heavily and turned up to see the owner of the voice. A well-dressed man stood before you with a prominent moustache. His sideburns that connected to his beard were cleanly cut, and he looked exactly like the pompous ass you were sure he would be.

            Fearing the wrath of your stepmother, you slid over to make room and gestured to the seat. “You may, Mr…” You waited on him to finish your sentence.

            “Starrick.” He replied. “Crawford Starrick. And may I receive your name as well?” He took a seat, turning his body towards mine.

            “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), a pleasure.” You said as he moved to kiss your hands. His moustache tickled your hand and made you want to giggle. You kept yourself under control as a thought occurred to you. “Lord Starrick? Are you not the host for this evening?” He gave a small smile and waved his hand towards the party.

            “This…this is just to maintain face. These events tire me.” He explained. I nodded my head in understanding and looked back at the pond. The two of us sat in silence as we just enjoyed the weather and the quiet. It was Starrick that broke the peace first. “(Y/L/N), eh?” He spoke up. I turned back to him. “Mr. (Y/L/N)’s daughter? It nice to see that you have been returned home safe and sound.” Your eyes perked up as you looked at him surprised.

            “I wasn’t aware that anyone knew of the incident.”

            Starrick chuckled softly. “Your father was going downright insane over the thought you gone. We could only wish the best in his hunt. I sent out some men to find you to no avail. Now,” He shifted towards with such subtlety that you almost didn’t catch the motion, “Could you explain the details of your escape? Pardon my rudeness, but I find it hard to believe that a woman in your class would be able to escape those mongrels’ hands so easily.” You looked at him for a moment before smiling.

            “My specialty is learning how to improvise.” You teased lightly. His eyes drifted up and down your body as if he was looking for something.

            “You’re quite remarkable to be at this grand of an event despite your injuries.” You noticed his prying but decided to laugh it off as he stared at you. “Miss (Y/L/N), you had no assistance with your escape?” You looked out at the garden before looking back at him.

            “No assistance at all. I’m actually quite capable of handling myself.” You gave your most innocent smile which seemed to make him relax a bit. “Was something the matter?”

            Starrick looked you over once. “I’m afraid I must be honest with you. I’m afraid a couple of sods, pardon, have been disrupting my business endeavors. I was afraid they might’ve coerced your father in return for your safety.” You thought for a minute of how plausible that seemed. Starrick was being nosy, so you had no intention of telling him the truth. As much as you loathe to say it, the Frye siblings did help you out, and you owe them.

            “I escaped on my own. There was no help.” You assured him. He nodded his head and pushed himself up to stand. He turned and held out his hand for you.

            “I think we’ve been away long enough. Shall we?” You took his hand and allowed him to escort you back to the party. The people were well drunk and dancing the night away. Starrick looked down at you. “It wouldn’t be too imposing to request for you to share a dance with me?” The man didn’t wait for your answer as he pulled you onto the ballroom floor. It didn’t take long for you to fall into line.

            You were secretly very happy that you could follow his movements even though they were a tad bit more advanced than the lessons that you absentmindedly paid attention too. People began to slow in their own dances when they noticed who was leading you around the ballroom. Your stepmother was amongst the crowd, and she had the biggest grin on her face. The urge to roll your eyes was evaded when Starrick led you in a different direction, blocking her gaze from your view.

            When the song ended, the crowd roared with applause. You awkwardly put some space between Starrick and curtsied, thanking him for the dance. His gaze was strong, so you avoided his eyes as he took your hand and placed his lips against them.

            “We must do this again.” He spoke as the two of us made eye contact. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He walked over to greet Ms. Thorne before the two of them disappeared into the crowd. Your stepmother appeared from behind and all but dragged you to the corner so that she could flood you with praise.

            “You caught the eye of Crawford Starrick! I know I said that you should look for suitable spouses, but you just nabbed a gold mine!” She squealed. You decided to refrain from telling her the real reason the man had approached you and allowed her to bask in the supposed glory.

            After another grueling and torturous hour, your father finally blessed you with telling you it was time to go. As gracefully as you could and moving at a speed you never thought you’d reach in a dress, you bolted for the carriage. The result was a stern look from your father with you returned with an apologetic one. He turned to speak with your stepmother before entering the carriage alone.

            “Your mother-.”

            “Stepmother.” You corrected. He sighed heavily.

            “She will be joining us at the house later.” He lightly tapped my knee, requesting for me to look at him. “You seem very eager to return to the house. I thought you were having a lovely time. May I ask why the rush?”

            “Father,” I began, playing with my jewelry around my neck. “My injuries were not light. Did it not occur to you that I might not be in any condition to interact with high society?”

            He leaned back in the seat and pondered the question for a moment. “I suppose so.” He raised an eyebrow towards me. “However, you seemed to be in the best condition to get involved with those people in the first place. Selective, aren’t we?” You bit the inside of your cheek and looked out the window annoyed.

            “Not sure you’re one to talk.” You muttered annoyed. Your father took a deep breath, and you started preparations for the earful you were about the receive. Just as he was ready to start the lecture, the door to your carriage suddenly opened, and Jacob Frye spun in and closed the door behind him.

            “Evening.” He said with a tilt of his top hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not much Jacob/Reader in this, but I promise the next chapter will have some if not a lot  
> I prooooomise


	3. I Think He's Having Fun With This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly having so much fun writing this.

            This was it. The final act that would finish the mess of an evening you were having. Jacob Frye looked over you with a slight glint in his eyes, and you didn’t even try to not roll your eyes as you turned your attention back to the window. You will never admit to yourself that you were admiring his new clothes. The man cleaned up quite well.

            “Mr. Frye, what brings you here this night?” Your father asked, pleasantly surprised of Jacob’s arrival.

            “All of your requests have been fulfilled,” Jacob replied simply. Your father smirked a bit.

            “This is a day for celebration, no?” He looked your way, and you shook your head annoyed. The past week had been nothing but a headache for you. A break is exactly what you needed right now. You stared at the door handle of the carriage and made up your mind. Your body was already in pain, so what was a few more scrapes and bruises going to do.

            “Father,” You spoke sitting upright, “You seem to have plenty to discuss with the current company. It would be rude of me to continue having my company distract you.” You opened the door of the carriage and stepped out.

            “(Y/N)!” You father yelled as he reached out for you. You dodged his hand and landed on the street with a spin.

            “Who am I to interrupt?” You said with a chuckle and playful shake of your head. You picked up your dress and made a run through the back alleyways before your father could get out of the carriage. It hurt to breathe so hard, but you didn’t stop running until you were sure your father wouldn’t be able to follow you. You came to a stop in a small park area, taking a moment to catch your breath.

            You knew your way well around the city, so you decided to enjoy a pleasant walk through the night before heading home. It was probably not the brightest thing to do, but you were confident in your ability to fend off any attackers.

            “You can run quite well for someone in a dress.” You spun around just as Jacob landed in front of you. You weren’t able to escape his reach as he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you in close. He placed his hand out and rope shot out of it. You stared at it confused then nearly shrieked as the two of you shot up into the air to the top of a building.

            As soon as you felt something solid beneath your feet, you pushed him away from you, stumbling a bit in the act. You stared at the ground below you and thought you were dreaming for a minute. You looked at Jacob before realizing that if he was in it, then your dream was well on its way to becoming a nightmare.

            “I am not going back home.” You growled. He looked at you as if you were a child having a tantrum. You wanted to punch that smile right off of him.

            “I was asked to retrieve you. That’s what I’m doing.”

            Placing your hands on your hip, you gave him a dismissive look. “So, you wouldn’t have cared to look for me if my father hadn’t asked?”

            His smirk grew, and you regretted your words. “Did you want me to have come on my own?” He did a dramatic bow. “For you, My Lady, I’ll always come.” You rubbed your face as you reached your boiling point. The next thing you knew: you were ripping your dress to give you better mobility. You turned away from Jacob and ran away from him. “Oi!” Jacob called before running after you.

            “You were thankful your shoes had very low heels as you skidded on a building to change direction. It was starting to become fun, you realized, to run through the rooftops of the night. The visibility was low which only added to the thrill. You began to laugh as you dodged chimneys and leaped rooftops.

            “You’re going to have to be faster than that, Jacob Frye!” You yelled back while moving past another chimney. He gave a look of determination before speeding up to catch you. The chase continued until you were met with a jump that would be impossible to make.

            “Why it seems that you have reached the end of your little escape,” Jacob spoke from behind. You glanced back at him as he leaned on a chimney. “I’m curious as to what you plan on doing now. It a bit unseemly for you to walk around London dressed like that.”

            You acknowledged your loss and put your hands up as you faced him. “All right. I guess you win this round, Mr. Frye. You may retrieve me for my father.” He smiled as he approached you.

            “Actually, I had something different in mind.” He glanced down at your exposed legs, and you suddenly felt the awareness about how you were presenting yourself. “We’ll be needing different clothes for you though.”

            With reluctance, you allowed Jacob to buy you new clothes. They were just the average pants and shirt. You pushed your hair up into a hat so that you would stand out much where ever he decided to bring you.

            It turned out that place was a brawling ring. Your eyes shined in delight at the men fighting before you while others cheered them on. You looked back at Jacob who smiled accomplished at you. You allowed yourself to let your guard down a bit and grinned at him before turning back into the fight and cheering it on.

            The match ended, and you turned back around to see Jacob had disappeared. You frowned at the fact that he would just leave you here after dragging you here himself. It wasn’t until the announcer started the next match that you realized why.

            Jacob stood shirtless in the ring with his hands wrapped up in cloth. He looked your way with a wink before the match started. You watched the man expertly maneuver his way through the ring. He didn’t seem to have any difficulty throwing his own attacks while countering at the same time. You’d only seen him fight those Blighters when you had first met him, but seeing him in action with these guys was a sight to behold.

            You cheered when you watched him overwhelm and take out his opponents with a swiftness that was still brutal at the same time. Those men didn’t stand a chance against him. You were a bit happy you didn’t pick a fight when you first met him. If he was this good, you could only imagine how good Evie was.

            He was incredibly built and even had the tattoo of a raven on his left clavicle. You rubbed the back of your neck as you ignored the jolt of arousal you felt when you watched his back muscles flex. The man was attractive, and you couldn’t deny how much you enjoyed his voice, no matter how many annoying things you said with it.

            Jacob won all five of his matches, earning his winning coins. You maneuvered through the crowd and met with Jacob as he exited the ring. Several men slapped him on the back and congratulated him on the fight. He noticed you and motioned you over to him.

            You looked everywhere but him, feeling as if you were looking at something obscene. This only seemed to amuse him. He waved his hand in front of your face, so you’d look at him.

            “It would’ve been nice if you had told me that you were going to be in the ring.” You said loudly over the noise of the next match beginning. Jacob laughed and wiped the sweat from his neck with a towel. You watched the sweat run down his chest and had to hold your hands tightly behind your back to prevent from touching him.

             “Did you enjoy it?” He asked as he pulled his shirt on. You stared at his shirt a bit disappointed that the view was gone. “(Y/N)?” Your head snapped back up to look him in the eyes.

              “It was delightful.” You said, remembering his question. He put on his coat and helped escort you out into the streets. You looked at the sky and knew that it was time to head home.

              “Think you’ve had enough excitement for one day?” Jacob asked as a carriage came around. The driver was wearing the green colors that you had seen at the tobacco factory. “These are my men, the rooks.” He explained as he opened the carriage door. “They’ll make sure you get home safely.”

               You looked at him and then chuckled. “Thank you for showing me such an enjoyable evening. I’ll make sure to repay it for you.”

               “I think a kiss will suffice.” He said catching you off guard. He leaned forward and closed his eyes expectantly. You pinched his cheek and pulled on it, making him open his eyes and pull back from you surprised.

               “Mr. Frye, you are a hassle.” You stated. You pulled him back down to your level and kissed his cheek before getting into the carriage. You didn’t even look at him to know there was a smug smirk already back on those enticing lips. Damn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that's Jacob's idea of a date??? IDK  
> BTW I just read that Ubisoft says Jacob is canonically bisexual??? Whaaaat??? Yeeessss


	4. Can Fighting be Addictive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought some Evie/Reader interaction would be good for my soul ╮(￣▽￣)╭

            It was only after going out with Jacob that night that it occurred to you the benefits in wearing common clothes when moving about. No one bothers a person who looks like a brat of the slums rather than the daughter of a businessman. Escaping from the house was also an easy feat, so you enjoyed your current freedom. However long it would last.

            You stepped into the train station only to see people making noise and running away. Arguing and fighting could be heard from the station. Feeling adventurous, you headed towards the commotion and stared baffled. Evie was fighting off several Blighters on the train tracks. It wasn’t the fact that she was fighting that had you in your state of confusion. It was more so that she was fighting them on the train tracks.

            “Good Afternoon, Miss Frye.” You greeted as you knocked the gun out of one of the men about to fire’s hand. You didn’t stop with that action, sending your elbow into his face and slamming him to the ground.

            “Is that you, Miss (Y/L/N)?” Evie said as she took two men out with hidden blades in her gauntlets. “That’s an interesting getup you have on.” She moved just as skillfully as her brother, whipping out her gun and shooting a man with ease. You smiled at her as you shot your leg up and broke an opponent’s jaw.

            “It avoids the damsel in distress look I tend to have, does it not?” You shot your fist out in sharp attacks, striking one’s throat and his face immediately afterward. Together, the two of you made quick work of the Blighters. You looked towards Evie expecting an explanation, but she just motioned for you to follow her.

            “Let’s go face this stalker.” You looked at Evie confused but followed suit to a train where a woman grabbed a man and threw him inside.

            “Who are ye?!” She demanded with a strong cockney accent. The man scrambled on the ground to put his hands up as Evie and I approached.

            “Er, Nigel!” He answered quickly. “Nigel Bumble!”

            “Why were you following us?” Evie asked leaning forward.

            “I wanna join your gang!”

            “The Rooks?” I questioned. He nodded.

            “Aah, for Christ’s sake! He knows who we are now!” Agnes said as she turned away from him in frustration. Evie and I shared a look before softly chuckling, shaking our heads. Evie gave Agnes a pointed look and tilted her head towards the man. Agnes stepped towards the man. “All right, laddie, I can use you to tidy up the train a bit, if you dunna min’ gettin’ dirty.”

            The man shuffled to his feet excitedly “Really? Terrific! You won’t regret it, Miss.” He thanked Evie then followed behind Agnes to get his work. Evie turned back to you with an apologetic look as she placed out her hand.

            “My apologies to have shown you such an unseemly look.” You smiled and shook your head.

            “I’m fairly certain I had an unseemly look the first time we met. This can’t even be considered a comparison.” You joked. Evie gave a lighthearted chuckle and pulled you onto the train as it took off.

            “In that case, would you like to have some tea together?”

            “Yes, let’s.” Evie led you through the train carts to a dining cart where she put together some tea for the two of you. “Is this where you and your brother live?” You asked as you looked around. Evie nodded her head as she set a cup in front of you. It was an unusual way to live, but it was still very intriguing to see.

            “I must ask, (Y/N), why is it that you know how to fight?” You smiled into the cup before speaking up.

            “I only dabbled in it while growing up. When my mother was still alive, she would take me along to her friends’ houses. Most of them had sons, so the only thing they all knew how to do was roughhouse and the likes. It was boring staying in the study the whole time with my books. The curious side of me decided that there was no need for me to be in the study when I could play with the boys.”

            “The tough girl, hmm?” Evie teased. You wiggled your eyebrows towards her.

            “I will never let my gender be a barrier to do what I want.”

            Evie raised her cup in agreement. A man, Henry Green, came to ask Evie for help in a sensitive matter, causing her to excuse herself from their conversation. You finished your tea while enjoying the scenery passing by before deciding to explore the train more.

            You ignored the several papers on the ground as you moved about. You found the woman from before, Agnes, sitting at a desk, muttering to herself over something. To her right, a board sat that had Crawford Starrick’s picture in the center with other pictures around him. You noticed the X’s on some of them.

            It didn’t really surprise you that the twins were not stopping with just the disbandment of the Blighters.

            “Found something that’s peaked your interest, have you?” You nearly jumped out of your skin with how close Jacob appeared from behind. Turning to face him, you noticed Evie and Henry were with him. You put your hands up.

            “I figured as much with your operations.” Your eyes landed back on the board. “I suppose my father joined your organization in order to avoid the collapse of his legacy when you take Grand Master Starrick down.”

            “And what do you think, Miss (Y/N)?” Jacob asked towering over you. The man wasn’t that tall, to begin with, but his presence was startling with the amount of animosity it held. You dropped your hands to your side, fists clenching tightly.

            “I think you’re barking up the wrong tree, Mr. Frye.” You replied tightly. “Don’t be an imbecile!” He looked at you for a moment before taking a step back away from you. You straightened your coat, feeling accomplished. “Whatever this is, it truly has nothing to do with me. Feel free to do as you please. I’m leaving.”

            You weren’t really sure how you were going to get off a moving train, but you had jumped out of a carriage so you didn’t think there was much of a difference. Abruptly, you were lifted off your feet and thrown over Jacob’s shoulder. You gripped his cape in surprise.

            “Dear Sister, I think we should have her accompany us to our next gang war. We’re running late.” Jacob said with a laugh. Evie looked at you amused and nodded her head. Jacob carried you off the train and used his rope launcher to carry you across London.

            By the time you had reached your destination, you were disheveled and dizzy. “Are…you…mad?!” You gasped as you tried to catch your breath. The siblings only laughed at you as you tried to put your appearance back together and took in your surroundings. You stared at the Rooks on one side of the bridge and the Blighters standing on the other side ready for a fight.

            “The Frye twins have finally decided to join us!” A burly man spoke over the jeers from the crowd.

            “Cletus Strain!” Jacob took off his top hat and bowed. You believed it to be in a mocking manner considering how dark Strain’s expression became. Jacob stood upright and smiled. “Apologies for the late arrival! I wanted to make a lasting impression on you and your men.” He looked back at you with a wink which made a small smile come on your face.

            “I’m going to kick your arse!” Strain growled as he yelled for his men to charge forward. You watched the Rooks and Blighters charge at each other. You had to dodge and deal a few blows of your own as Jacob took on Cletus Strain while Evie took out any Blighter who tried to interfere. You watched the duo work in perfect synchronization to fight off other Blighters while dealing their own blows on Strain.

            A rook tossed you a pole that you use to defend yourself and strike back. In time, a smile crept on your face as you helped the Rooks win against the Blighters. Jacob landed the final kill move on Strain, and the Rooks cheered.

            The twins stood on a carriage as everyone gathered around them. “You work for the Rooks now!” Jacob declared. You watched all the men rally together and cheer their victory. The men all traded their red garments for the green ones.

            You stepped away from the crowd, ready to go home and rid yourself of your sweaty clothes. The thought of your stepmother finding you was a thought you aimed to bury. “Maybe if I promise to go through extra piano lessons, she’ll let me go.”

            Jacob dropped from the sky right in front of you. You jolted but kept it to a minimum, slowly getting accustomed to his eccentric behaviors. “So,” He began, playing with his gloves as he stepped up to you. “Impressed?”

            You smiled and laughed at him before gesturing to your body. “I’ve never been in a gang war before! It was exhilarating, Jacob.” You replied between laughs. Jacob gave you a lopsided grin. He leaned into you and pressed his lips against yours. You pushed him back slightly, letting your lips ghost over each other’s.

            “I must say, Jacob, you involve yourself in some very dodgy business. Someone of my status shouldn’t have anything to do with you.”

            Jacob chuckled, and you could feel the heat coming off him as he pulled you in close to each other. “I beg to differ. I think a beautiful lass like yourself can’t help but be drawn to a dodgy man like myself.” You wrapped your hands around his neck and smiled.

            “Perhaps.” You pulled him back down for the kiss. Jacob wasted no time to curl his tongue, catching your upper lip before deepening the kiss. The kiss sent a jolt that traveled straight to your core, and you pulled him closer, wanting to feel him surround you.

            He found the movement amusing, and he teased you a bit. Breaking apart from you, and just allowing you two to feel your lips occasionally touch, never connected. It was when you pulled on his hair that he groaned and kissed you roughly, swallowing your moan.

            You chased his lips anytime he tried to tease you again, not in the mood for playing the games he seemed so fond of. When the two of you finally broke apart, you felt completely sated. He pecked a kiss on your lips one more time.

            “Let’s get you back to your house, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good fight scene <3  
> And they've finally kissed! The progress T_T I'm so proud of my babies ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~


	5. A Ringleader Lunch Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I present Chapter 5!   
> Enjoy (〜￣△￣)〜

            “(Y/N)!” You heard your stepmother squeal a distance from your room. You knew her entrance would be imminent.

            “Bollocks…” You muttered from your pillow. The doors to your room were slammed open. A minute later, sunlight flooded your room.

            “(Y/N), you must get up now!” She said as she danced around your room. You didn’t answer her and just pulled your duvet over your head. The sheets were ripped from you and your bed, making you curl up into the fetal position at the sudden lack of warmth. “(Y/N)!” You felt a vein pop and you shot up from your bed, slamming your hand on the pillow.

            “My god, woman! Two weeks! Two weeks of extra lessons to make you happy! Is it too much to ask for you to let me sleep for a few extra hours?!” You argued. She frowned at you and pushed you off the bed. You fell with a crash and sat up to glare at her from the other side of the bed. The woman pretended to be fixing her hair as she gave you a side eye look.

            “If you’re quite done with your afternoon tantrum, I’ll need you to get ready and dressed. Grand Master Starrick will be taking you to lunch today.” Your mouth dropped as the maids came in with a dress. Your stepmother smiled. “I’m proud of you, managing to catch the eye of such a well-distinguished man.” Your thoughts went back to the Frye siblings, and you figured the man might be waiting to use you as bait. It explained his unusual interest in you. The man had never once shown an interest in finding a partner for himself. This was far too sudden for you to not be suspicious.

            Your stepmother, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care what his intentions were. All she wanted was gossip for her and her gals.

Being stuffed into a corset that was much tighter than usual was adding to the ongoing list of why you didn’t want to meet with the Grand Master.

            “(Y/N), this is a good opportunity for you.” Your stepmother lectured as you finished up your makeup, deciding to keep it light since it was just lunch. “Do you know how rare it is to find a suitor for you? No man needs a woman who doesn’t know how to be obedient.” You looked back at her.

            “I can tell you right now that a man’s success is heavily dependent on the woman who carried him to it.” You replied. She frowned at you.

            “…Please refrain from expressing your thoughts during the lunch date.” You stood from your mirror and decided to end the conversation before she forced a permanent scowl upon your face. She led the way downstairs where Starrick stood by the door at full attention. You put on a smile as you approached him, offering your hand to shake. Instead, the man took it and kissed it.

            “I apologize for taking so long to get ready.” You said as you slipped on your gloves.

            “It’s nothing to worry about. It was worth the wait.” Starrick responded. He moved to rest his hand on your lower back. “Shall we go?”

            You nodded your head and allowed yourself to be escorted through the front door to his carriage. You watched London pass by as the carriage moved forward. “Where will we be having lunch?” You asked, turning to look at Starrick. He closed a small notebook of his and placed it in his coat.

            “A restaurant that my cousin frequents. She brings good reviews, so I believed it would be something you’d appreciate.” He explained. “It’s been some time since we last saw each other. How are your injuries?”

            “Oh, why I’ve long since recovered from those. Thank you for asking.”

            His hand drifted towards your own, and he took your hand in his, using his other to gently remove your gloves. “I do wonder what activities you like to participate in behind your mother-.”

            “Stepmother.” You corrected on impulse. He paused in his movements, eyes drifting up towards you.

            “Stepmother.” He corrected. He looked displeased with being interrupted, and you tried to hide the hard swallow you took. Starrick inspected your hand. You still had some small cuts and scrapes from the gang war, but they weren’t too noticeable anymore. “Are these from fighting?” He asked; his focus was entirely on you. You softly shook your head.

            “There are some orphans that I’ve recently befriended that have taken a liking to football. I’ve played with them a couple of times.” You lied. He hummed in response and continued looking at your hand. He seemed to accept the answer, releasing your hand. Quickly, you slid on your glove and shifted a bit back.

            He smiled at the action, and the two of you rode to a small restaurant. Starrick helped you out of the carriage and led you inside. The two of you were greeted by the restaurant owner and his waiters. You took into account that the restaurant was empty.

            “I bought it out for our lunch,” Starrick informed you when he saw you look around with a questioning look. It didn’t surprise you that much. The man had money, power, and influence here in London. He could very well do whatever he pleased.

            He led the way to the balcony of the restaurant where you saw Lucy Thorne sitting alongside another woman.

            “Miss Thorne.” You greeted lightly taking her hand with a curtsy. “How are you?”

            “I’m well, Miss (Y/L/N).” She replied. “And yourself?” You stood upright.

            “I’m well.” Starrick stood behind the other woman and placed his hand on her shoulder.

            “(Y/N), this is my precious cousin, Pearl Attaway.” He introduced. You happily shook her hand before taking a seat with them. Lucy looked you up and down with a hint of distaste as you all ordered your food. You figured it was because you were the oddball of the group; the only one to show little to no ambition of making your name one to be remembered for centuries to come.

            “What is it a girl like you does in her spare time?” Lucy asked as they waited for their food.

            “Oh, just a bit of everything. I have a private tutor for my education. There’s also piano, dancing, and such. It’s not too interesting, I’m afraid when compared to the work that you engage in.” You answered.

            “That sounds like a lot.” Pearl complimented. You clasped your hands together, keeping your public smile on.

            “Oh posh, I just stay in the manor all day. You ladies get to play in the big leagues.” If you remembered correctly, Pearl owned an omnibus business. It was very prosperous currently. Pearl gave a hearty laugh.

            “If you bark loud enough, someone is bound to come see what the commotion is.”

            The food arrived, and the four of you partook in the small talk social elites usually had. You favored paying attention to your food when the three drifted into business discussions. Having no interest in the matter, you felt no need to express your thoughts on the matter. A waiter came towards Starrick and whispered something in his ear that made him clear his throat.

            “Excuse me, ladies. Miss Thorne and I have a mutual matter to discuss.” Starrick placed his hand on top of yours before standing and disappearing back into the restaurant with Miss Thorne.

            “I must say,” Pearl began when we were alone. You looked up at her as she leaned back in her seat. “It took me by surprise to see Starrick bring along a _single_ woman like yourself.” You chuckled and took a piece of your food.

            “My dancing skills are impeccable.” She smirked.

            “Oh really? Has it nothing to do with the company you like to keep around? Say, a Mr. Jacob Frye?” You faltered only slightly in the cutting of your meat as you took a bite.

            “Jacob Frye?” You feigned innocence with her. “That name does sound familiar, but I haven’t the foggiest idea of where I’ve heard of it.” Pearl only smiled, clearly not fooled by you.

            “Ah, Miss (Y/L/N).” The woman tutted softly. “You ought to be careful of the company you like to keep around. Ominous events could befall you.” You stopped eating at the clear threat she sent your way.

            “I suggest you say what you need to say, Miss Attaway. I’m not a fan of riddles.” You replied sharply. She didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

            “He’s a handsome man, isn’t he? Quite charming, in fact.” She continued, playing with the napkin in your lap. “A flirt like himself must never experience a lack in women to keep his bed warm.” You bit down on your lower lip so as to not engage in Pearl’s obvious attempt to make you spill something she was looking for. “Good partnerships with a man like him are hard to come by.”

            You sucked in a breath as Starrick and Lucy returned to the table, taking their seats. “Did I miss something?” Starrick asked as he looked between you and Pearl. You took a deep breath before looking at him with a smile, placing your hand on top of his.

            “Nothing worth noting.” You replied as you saw slight irritation flash across Pearl’s face. “It’s was just gal’s having an idle chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved Pearl. Though we didn't see her much, I loved her character.  
> I did do some research in for women in the 1800s, and they were pretty much what the stepmother is tryin to get you to be soooo fuck her(づ￣ ³￣)づ


	6. Congratulations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the rating cause some filth is about to ensue

            Your hand rested on the inside of Starrick’s elbow as the two of you walked through the park, allowing the food to settle before he returned you home. You enjoyed the park, and often times came alone just to watch the people pass by. Starrick remained silent as he led the way through the park.

            It was only when you arrived at the pond and took a seat on a bench that he spoke up. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

            “It was wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Starrick.” He nodded his head.

            “Miss (Y/N), I must be frank with you. I don’t have any intention of being only friendly.” He stated. He turned towards you, and you resisted the urge to recoil away from him. “I would like for you to consider me a marriage candidate.”

            “W…What?” You stared at him baffled.

            “Of course, there is no hurry.” He continued as if all motor functions in your brain hadn’t come to a halt. “I know it’ll be difficult to speak with your father about it since he dotes on you often. However, I’m sure with the assistance of your stepmother, this will be possible.” You swallowed and scratched your head.

            “I, uh, can’t say this isn’t sudden, Mr. Starrick.”

            “Hmm, well I never let anything I want to get away.” The look he gave you made your stomach plummet.

            Starrick allowed you time to think it over, dropping you back at the house. He promised to return soon, and you prayed that he wouldn’t. Your stepmother exchanged a few pleasantries with him before saying goodbye to him. You fell onto the stairs and dropped your head into your hands.

            “This developed faster than I had hoped.” Your stepmother said as she approached you. “Oh, come now!” She swatted your shoulder with a handkerchief. “Stop acting like you’ve been sentenced to the guillotine.” You pulled your head up to see the shining expression on her face. “Grand Master Starrick wants your hand in marriage. It’s splendid!” You stood from the stairs and gave her an indignant look.

            “I have no desire to marry the man. I will reject him when I meet him again.” You declared. Your stepmother’s smile fell from her face, and her expression darkened.

            “You shall do no such thing!” She argued. “This is the once in a lifetime chance for you! How often do suitors for you come?! Please enlighten me!”

            “If I am to be in a committed relationship like marriage, I damn well better be allowed to choose my partner!” Your stepmother bristled in anger, but you didn’t back down from her. “You will not push me into his arms in order to make yourself look better!”

            “Me?! My dear this is for you! You are not the easy candidate to market!” She shouted.

            “Market? I am not property to be sold!”

            “Obviously not considering how free-willed you are!” She snapped. “I have done my best to allow you a limited amount of freedom, but you take my kindness and spit on it. The cock up of a life your living is not proper. You will settle down and have a family! As a mother, that is all I want for you!”

            “YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!” You boomed. The room grew deafeningly silent as your stepmother stared at you enraged. Her own rage didn’t slow down your words as they came spilling out of you. “My mother died ten years ago! You do not have to pretend to be my mother! If you want a child so badly, go ahead and have one!”

            Just as soon as you finished your sentence, your stepmother grabbed you sharply by the arm and pulled you upstairs. “What a troublesome little brat you are. Nothing but rubbish comes from those lips of yours.” She grumbled to herself in a rage. Her grip was surprisingly strong as you resisted her. She called for servants to help grab you as she threw you into your room. You turned back to her as she stood at the doorway. “I want you to think about the rudeness you have displayed today. When you’ve decided to become a woman of the elite, I will let you out.” The doors slammed shut, and you immediately went up to them to pull on the door handles. “I want surveillance on these doors and windows. She is not allowed out.” You heard your stepmother instruct from the other side of the door.

            You stepped back from the door. “You cannot change who I am!” You reminded as you spun and changed out of your dress, making sure to tear it as well. You sat on your bed in a simple undershirt and pants, sighing heavily. House arrest seemed to be a favorite when a daughter refused to cooperate with her parents. You found it primitive and hated the idea to the core.

            After a few hours, you found yourself sitting in your bath after washing yourself up. It helped calm yourself down as you stared at the ceiling, listening to the water drip from the tap.

            “I’m going to go crazy.” You summarized. You had never had any interest in settling down. They could call you a shriveled old lady all they wanted. You sat up and considered the idea that you should’ve become a business woman like Pearl or Lucy. Someone who could stand on equal ground with her male peers.

            You stood out of the bath, draining the water, and changing into some new commoner clothes that you bought for yourself. You were getting out of here. You opened the door to your bathroom, and Jacob sat comfortably in one of your chairs.

            “Enjoy your bath?” He greeted. You walked up to him as he motioned to the door and window. “Are you under house arrest?”

            “Now that you’re here, I’m not.” I replied. “You wouldn’t mind coming to my rescue?” He chuckled and stood.

            “Anything for you, my dear.” You went to the window and saw the guards, silently cursing to yourself.

            “That woman placed so many guards. It’s a bit unreasonable.” You muttered. “Doesn’t look like a good idea to go out this way.” Jacob chuckled behind you and kissed you on the corner of your lips, pulling you from your thoughts.

            “(Y/N), I think you’ve forgotten that I’m an expert in escapes. Get on my back.”

            “What?” You asked baffled.

            “Well, you can’t exactly free climb.” He squatted in front of you. “Come on, haven’t got all day.” You reluctantly climbed onto his back, and he hopped out the window and climbed to the top of your house. His launched his rope, and the two of you quietly escaped your house undetected. He landed back on the city streets where his men brought a carriage for your two to ride to the train station where his train awaited.

            “Thank you very much, Mr. Frye.” You said with a curtsy as the train took off. “My stepmother likes to overreact.”

            “I’m always here to help, Miss (Y/L/N),” Jacob said. You looked out the window and enjoyed the breeze of the train. “(Y/N), look this way.” You turned your head back and was met with the lips of Jacob’s. You gasped slightly, and his tongue slipped in, deepening the kiss.

            You turned your body to press flush against his. His hand came up to your face to gently caress your cheek. His other hand went to the back of your neck, tilting it back so he could get better access to your lips. The two of you stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other’s mouths. His hands drifted down your body, and his hands tightened around your thighs, lifting you up suddenly. You yelped at the sudden movement.

            He smiled at you while licking his lips. You chased his tongue, continuing where you left off as he carried you off. Jacob knew his way around the train because he led you to a train car that had a luxurious bed that sat in the corner.

            Jacob lied you on top as he crawled over you. His lips drifted from your lips to your neck, just lightly ghosting over it. Your eyes fluttered at the sensation. When he unbuttoned the top of your shirt, you started chuckling. Jacob stopped what he was doing to look at you.

            “Sorry,” You replied. “I was just thinking that you literally whisked me away to join you in your bedroom.” You chuckled again, and Jacob pushed his hand through your hair with a smile.

            “Interesting how these events turn out, hmm?” He replied. He kissed you again before sitting back. “You realize that you do get the decision to stop?” You nodded your head and finished unbuttoning your shirt, completely exposing your chest.

            “Yes, but I have no inclination towards stopping; do you, Mr. Frye?” You asked. He chuckled and pulled you by your legs towards him. The feeling of his hardened length made you roll your hips upward, and the two of you grew short of breath. He leaned down to roll one of your nipples before biting it slightly. A moan escaped your lips as he grinded against you as he played with your breasts.

            His hand drifted down into your pants. Jacob’s fingers danced over your undergarment. His mouth teased your earlobe, making you jolt. “This wet? All for me?” He moaned in your ear, sending a rush of arousal through your body. He slipped past your undergarments and ran his finger along your heated core, finger playing with your clit.

            Jacob kissed you just as two fingers plunged into. You buried your hands in his hands as he began to move fingers. You rolled your hips to meet every thrust. He moved his lips, latching them onto your neck and kissing it. You breathed harshly as he added another finger. He hit a spot inside you that had you choke for air. You felt his smile on your neck.

            He hit your sweet spot again while using his palm to put pressure and massage your clit. Your hips stuttered in their movement as you felt yourself reaching your high.

            “Ja-Jacob!” You gasped out.

            He kissed your cheek and increased his thrusts in you, using his thumb to play with your clit. “I’ve got you.” He murmured into your ear. “Come for me. I want to see you come undone.” When he bit on your ear, you were sent over the edge. You tightened around his fingers as your whole body shuttered, orgasming so hard that your vision blurred a bit.

            You grasped his arm tightly and breathed heavily. He slowly slipped his fingers out of you, one by one. He brought his fingers to lips, sucking your essence off of it. The whole scene made you embarrassed with how obscene it felt.

            “We’re not done yet.” He promised with a kiss on your nose. You looked at him confused. Jacob stripped you of your pants and positioned your legs to rest on top of both his shoulders.

            “What are you-.” You were cut off when his tongue took its first stride across your core which had you quivering. You back curled, raising you off the bed. “Jacob, wait!” You gasped. He immediately stopped and looked up at you.

            “Are you okay?” He asked concerned. You tried to find your voice.

            “That…that was a bit…intense.” You admitted. “Why are you down there?” You asked gesturing to your lower body. He looked at you for a minute before laughing. Your face flushed with embarrassment with how childish you must seem.

            “It feels good for you, right?” You nodded your head. He cocked an eyebrow. “That’s why I do it. I want you to feel good. Can I continue?” You pursed your lips, a bit apprehensive. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

            “…Sorry.” You muttered. He allowed your legs to land softly on the bed. He moved to lie behind you, pulling you in close to him.

            “Nothing to apologize about.” He kissed your forehead. “No need to rush.”

            Jacob remained with you under the sheets until you were about to doze off. He slipped out from behind you and kissed your cheek.

            “I have to go deal with some business, (Y/N).” He tucked you in properly. “Go ahead and get some rest.” You hummed in response and buried yourself in the sheets as Jacob left into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really figured that during that time, oral sex was only something sex workers did or intimate married couples did so the reader would really have no idea what he was doing. If I didn't know about the magic of oral sex, I think I'd freak out a bit about someone suddenly putting their mouth on my chamber of secrets.  
> But yeah, lots of shit went down in this chapter.  
> Lemme know what you think!


	7. We All Have Our Way to Cope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the father really hasn't made an appearance since the first chapter...oops

            Pearl’s death took the lot you by surprise.

            It seemed to occupy Starrick’s thoughts the most as he quickly prepared for the funeral. Of course, your family was present at the funeral. You and your stepmother still had a strain in your relationship, but that didn’t stop her from moving you to stand by Starrick as the funeral commenced.

            He seemed even more stoic than usual as he peered down at his cousin’s coffin in the ground. You tentatively wrapped your arm around his own and rested your head on his shoulder. Absentmindedly, he reached up and lightly brushed his hand on top of your hair.

            After the party, people quietly chatted amongst themselves. Your stepmother shared sorrows with other women while your Father discussed business with other men. Many of the women spared occasional glances your way considering you were the one who stood by Starrick’s side the whole funeral.

            “(Y/N)?” You were pulled from your thoughts as you looked up to see Starrick. You gave him a small smile and rubbed his arm softly. “Would you care to join me in my study?”

            You nodded your head and followed him to his study. The study was huge with a desk that sat in front of a large window that overlooked his garden in the back of the house. He moved to the piano that sat in the corner. Starrick pulled out a gun from his suit coat and place it on top of the piano.

            Automatically, you stiffen and stayed back away from him. It seemed he was closer to his cousin than you initially believed.

            “Please, come closer.” He requested as he sat at the piano, opening the hood that covered the keys. You cautiously stepped closer, leaning on the piano while remaining a safe distance from the man and his weapon.

            Starrick began playing a somber note while singing along to it. You quietly listened along to it. He had yet to shed any tears, but the mood around him told all. The door opened and a man walked in.

            “Sir, I must-.”

            Starrick picked up his gun without hesitation and shot the man in the head. You jumped at the sight. “I told you not to disturb me.” He boomed. Your eyes drifted down and stared at the blood that began to pool around the body. Starrick put the gun back on the piano and continued playing as if he hadn’t just killed a man in cold blood. It was unsettling to see.

            Lucy stepped into the room, and her eyes landed on the body. She turned as if she hadn’t seen it and closed the door.

            “Miss (Y/L/N), do you mind giving me and Crawford a minute to talk?” Lucy asked as she turned back to you. You hid the relief you felt with being able to leave the room.

            “Yes, of course.”

            “Whatever you have to say, Miss Thorne, you can say it in front of (Y/N),” Starrick spoke as he abruptly stopped playing. He gave Lucy a stern look. “She is my family.” You rubbed the corner of your life to hide the bewildered expression on your face. The man was acting as if you had said yes to your wedding proposal. He returned to playing the piano silently.

            “Crawford,” Lucy said walking towards him.

            “Her luster stripped by the hands of that savage. He must be brought to justice.” He continued as his finger slowly stopped dancing over the keyboards.

            “Pearl would not want justice. Pearly would want vengeance.” Lucy sneered coldly. Starrick took a deep breath before looking at her.

            “Your passion is most welcome, Miss Thorne,” He remarked calmly, “But we cannot let our emotions disrupt the lawful structures of society. If we do that, the enemy wins.” Lucy stood upright confidently, placing her hands behind her back.

            “It shall happen in the shadows. Miss Frye will hang from the gallows, and I will flay her brother as he comes to save her.” She promised. Your eyes widened as you realized the twins were the ones behind Pearl’s death. They’d started attacking Starrick’s top individuals. You looked at Starrick and wondered how long you could keep your relationship with the Frye twins a secret.

            “I suppose it must be done.” His eyes grew dark and sharp. “Take no chances, increase the Templar presence in London. We alone protect this city of light.”

            Lucy smirked with malice. “Yes, Crawford. And then we shall enter the vault and cast aside the shadows together.” She turned on her heel and exited the room.

            “The vault you two speak of, what is it?” You asked after a moment passed. Starrick stood from his piano and kissed your forehead.

            “It’s not for you to worry about. And I apologize for showing you such a display.” He pulled you into his embrace, and your eyes fell on the body. For a minute, you seriously contemplated the men you hung around. You’ve recently attracted a very strange type of men.

            After the funeral, you joined your stepmother and father in the carriage. “How’s Lord Starrick?” Your father asked as you headed home.

            “He’s coping.” You couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. He nodded his head than adjusted himself in the seat.

            “Good. Now, I must ask why the two of you have had such a falling out.” He said looking at the two of us. Your stepmother turned to him.

            “(Y/N) says that she does not want to consider Lord Starrick as a marriage partner.” She stated with a huff. Your father looked between the two of you.

            “…Is that all?” Your stepmother’s mouth dropped. Your father leaned back in his seat. “I have no interest in forcing marriage onto (Y/N). You shouldn’t either, dear. When she’s ready, she’ll let us know.”

            “Her window of marrying age is closing, honey!” Your stepmother argued. “If she has any interest in having a child and living through the birth, she must not dally on this!” Your father laughed and smiled at his wife.

            “I understand your concern, but I think I’d rather let (Y/N) do as she pleases.” He gave you a teasing look. “I’m sure she’d go ahead and do it on her own. My mother raised me on her own after my father perished, and I believe (Y/N) has inherited quite a bit of her personality.” You smiled at your father.

            “Thank you, Father.” You said with a tilt of your head. Your stepmother looked at the two of you displeased but remained quiet on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fairly short.  
> Originally I wasn't even going to include this part, but I felt like she needed more interaction with Starrick to allow more things in the story to progress smoothly.


	8. Let's Go Down Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have another adventure with Jacob, shall we?

            “Would you like to help me with something?” You looked up from your notes to see Jacob standing in front of you. Your first thought was as to how he managed to find you here in the park. You squinted your eyes at him.

            “You killed Pearl.” You deadpanned. He blinked surprised. “I went to her funeral.” Jacob sat down with you.

            “She was using me to advance her and Starrick’s interests.” He his arm on the back of the bench where you sat with his head resting on it. “I don’t like being used.”

            “Hmm, might I mention that you put a lot of trust in me?” You closed your notebook and looked at him. “My father may have agreed to help with your shenanigans, but I made no agreement to do the same.”

            “I suppose you speak the truth, but I’m just so charming that you can’t resist me.” He replied with a smile. You rolled your eyes.

            “Pearl said the same thing about you.” You crossed your arms. “So, what exactly did you need my help with?” He stood while pulling you to your feet.

            “I am looking for a man, and I need your help with a distraction.” He led you towards a building that was bustling with people and policemen. “I’m looking for Mr. Dredge.” He informed as if you knew who the man was. You nodded your head and moved away from him. You recognized a few of the men as your father’s associates and made small talk with them.

            After a few minutes, you gripped your chest and hunched over.

            “Miss (Y/L/N)? Are you all right?”

            “I’m sorry…I feel a bit…” You didn’t finish the sentence as you pretended to pass out. You caused a commotion as people and officers began to surround you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jacob’s top hat as he pushed a man outside of the building.

            Men carried you to the shade and brought you water as people crowded you. You gave them an innocent smile as you thanked them for their assistance. “The change in weather has me a bit lightheaded, I’m afraid.” You said with an apologetic look. The women gave you a pitying look.

            “Such a frail girl like yourself should remain indoors.” A man said. You chuckled lightly.

            “Perhaps, but I do enjoy the park. It’s so relaxing.” You stood with the assistance of other men. “Thank you. I believe going back to the park will be good for me. I was naïve to think I could handle crowds currently.”

            “Shall I escort you?” Another man asked.

            You shook your head and lightly touched their shoulders. “I’ll be okay. Thank you for your concerns.” You smiled and curtsied as you stepped away from them. You made your way back to the park but were intercepted by Jacob.

            “Quite the actress.” He complimented leaning in close. You pushed him back with a smile.

            “Any person would help a woman with a cute face.” You reminded. “Any luck with Mr. Dredge?”

            “It wasn’t him, but I do have an objective now. I’m going to stop the robbing of the Bank of England.” You looked at him shocked.

            “But it’s a fortress.”

            “I thought the same, but apparently we both will be proven wrong.” He placed his hand on your lower back and began walking down the street with you. “Thank you for your help. Allow me to escort you home.” You stopped in your strides.

            “If you are going to request my help, then I have every right to see it through to the end.” He gave you a look, but it didn’t deter you. “Stare all you want; I still want to come with you.” He chuckled and looked around before moving you into an alleyway.

            “Commoner clothes don’t do you any justice.” He reminded you.

            “It’s a good thing I have several dresses that you can ogle me in. Another commoner’s outfit will not diminish the way I look. Now, shall we head to a store?” Jacob laughed and kissed you.

            “I love it when you’re stubborn.” He mutters when you break apart. He pulls you along to go buy some clothes.

            Later that evening, you two head to the harbor where the Police Sargent is waiting on the two of you. You look at Jacob but say nothing. The Sargent looks at you.

            “I’m not sure I agree with her coming along, Mr. Frye.” You put your hands up and grin.

            “No worries, Sargent. I’ll make sure to be a good girl and refrain from standing on the front lines.” You promised. He turned back towards the harbor, watching the ships as Jacob stood next to him.

            “If only I knew what shipment it was, then I could trace the weapons to their owner.” The Sargent says absentmindedly. Jacob glanced at you before smiling at the man.

            “Capital idea, Freddy.” Jacob led the way to a cargo loading area. There were Blighters all over the place. “Check the crates for me, Love.” He doesn’t wait for your answer as he moves forward and takes out the Blighters surrounding the cart.

            You moved up to the cart they were guarding and peered inside as Jacob broke a man’s neck. “Tea?” You asked looking back at him and revealing the contents.

            “Maybe later.”

            Jacob heads to another crate that’s surrounded by guards. This time he uses what you can only assume is a hallucinogenic drug. The men all grow enraged and attack each other. You wondered where exactly he was getting all these gadgets he was using. When the men had finished killing each other off, you hopped up to the cart and removed the cover on it. Jacob looked in annoyed.

            “Where the devil is it?” He grumbled.

            “You’re not very good at hide and seek, are you?” You joked. Jacob gave a fake and exaggerated laugh.

            “I never knew you were such a comedic, (Y/N).” You snickered and followed him to the last crate that was surrounded by Blighters as well. You stood back and waited for the last man to fall before stepping up to the crate.

            “Well, hello.” You smiled, showing Jacob what he was looking for. He smiled and marked the cart with his hidden blade.

            “Now, we have to wait for the crates to be retrieved.” He helped you down before pulling you against him and taking you up onto the roofs. You didn’t even bother fighting being manhandled as he brought you to his train. He drops you off where Agnes is working and points at you. “I will take care of the rest. Just wait here, all right?” You waved as Jacob took off again before taking a seat on the couch.

            “Evening, Agnes.” You greeted. She looked back at you and nodded.

            “Evenin’. You min’ tellin’ Jacob that Nigel got somethin’ for ya? A gift of sorts?” You nodded your head.

            “Of course.” She stops working on what she’s doing to turn to you.

            “So, Miss (Y/L/N),” She begins as she looks you up and down. “Are you and Jacob shackin’ up together now?” You look at her with mild surprise, realizing that you hadn’t yet considered what exactly to call your relationship with Jacob.

            “…It’s just a bit of fun right now, nothing serious.” You concluded. Agnes snorts and turns back to her work.

            “I wonda’ if he knows tha’.” You wait for her to elaborate on what she meant, but her work seemed to consume her back up. Shrugging, you make your way back to Jacob’s bedroom and relax on the bed, watching London pass by. The hours passed quietly as you found a book to occupy your thoughts.

            Jacob’s entrance into his room made you look up from your book. He smiled at you and planted a kiss on your lips.

            “So who did you kill today?” You asked. He looked at you before laughing.

            “No one. I was just scouting today.” He gave you a perplexed look. “Were you that close with Pearl Attaway?”

            “No, but I would’ve liked to be.” You replied. He shrugged and took off his coat, disrobing down to just his shirt. He sat on the bed with you and leaned against the wall, slouching a bit. You looked at him as he closed his eyes and relaxed. “Hey.”

            “Hmm?”

            “You know that thing you did the other day?” You muttered. Jacob opened his eyes and waited for you to explain. “The um…the thing with your mouth…” You were growing flustered, but he seemed eager to see how you were going to continue.

            “Yeah?” He egged.

            “I think I’d like…you to try it…you know…down…” You gestured to your lower half. Jacob chuckled. He moved to nudge you to lay down. He brushed your hair out of your face and kissed you softly as he relieved you of your pants.

            He moved to sit off the bed while kissing parts of your body.

            “By the way, Nigel apparently has a present for you.”

            “Later.” He murmured as he lifted up your shirt, pressing his face against it. His hands ran down from your waist to your knees. He moved his lips downward, but Jacob skipped right over where you wanted him to be making you whine. He shushed you softly as he kissed your inner thigh.

            Softly biting down on your flesh, you twitched at the anticipation. Heat pooled into your lower body, and you were breathing with short intakes.

            “Take my hand.” He said reaching up for yours. You looked down and laced fingers with his.

            His face finally moved in front of your wet entrance. You could feel his breath, warm against your skin. It sent shivers up your spine. He used his free hand’s thumb to spread you open before leaning in and letting his tongue taste you. You tightened your grip on him.

            “Just relax and feel, (Y/N).” He reminded. You nodded your head, and he went back to work. When you released his hand to grip the pillow behind you, he placed his hand on your hip as you jerked. Jacob pulled you closer to him as his tongue dipped inside of you. You choked on air at the sensation, attempting to close your legs as the feeling grew too intense.

            He held your legs open as you felt the pressure build up inside of you. When his lips wrapped around your clit and sucked, it sent you over the edge. “Jacob!” You gasped as your orgasm shattered through you. He eagerly took in your essence as your legs shook, and he held you through your orgasm.

            You pulled Jacob up to you, pulling him into a fiery and rough kiss. You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue, making you moan softly. He smiled and broke apart from you. “Did you like it?” You nodded your head. He licked his lips and pushed your legs forward, practically folding you in half. “Good.” Jacob covered your slit with his mouth, ruining you with his tongue. The man didn’t even give you time to come down from your high before working you up again. “Hold your legs.” He instructed. You moved your hands to grasp behind your knees, holding yourself exposed to him.

            When he moved to your clit, he pushed three fingers into you and sucked. You cried out at the intensity. The burn from the stretch had your head swimming. You found yourself becoming a moaning and gasping mess. Jacob watched you come undone as his fingers and tongue worked. Your body twitched as your second orgasm built up in you. You tightened your grip on your legs as your orgasm rocketed through you. “Fuck!” You moaned as Jacob didn’t let up on your clit. You completely folded over as all the strength from your hands left you, and you let go of your legs.

            Jacob seemed impressed at your flexibility as he detangled you. He kissed your forehead and covered you in the blanket. Your eyes grew heavy as you watched him leave the train cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've kinda hit a brain fart with creating the rest of the story.  
> I might not update tomorrow, but who knows ╮(￣▽￣)╭  
> If I can figure out an ending then I'd be able to crank out these chapters better  
> I just don't want to write them and feel like they're lacking a lot


	9. Explosions and Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who managed to put this piece of shit together(づ￣ ³￣)づ

            When late morning came, you found yourself sleepily following behind Jacob to go meet Nigel and see what this “gift” was. The two of you had traveled to Westminster to see what he was so eager to show you.

            Nigel eagerly waited for Jacob’s arrival. “Oi! Mr. Frye, have a look at this.” He moved back to uncover what looked like a heavy weapon. “Ain’t she a beauty?” Nigel said looking fondly at it. He noticed you and cleared his throat while stepping back. “Well, not compared to you.” You smiled at him.

            “Careful I don’t end up with a swelled head, Nigel.” Jacob ignored the two of you to approach the weapon.

            “Oh well done, Nigel.” He complimented. Nigel blinked, seemingly remembering the original reason he was here. He stepped towards Jacob with a grin.

            “Yeah, I knicked it off the gang ‘cross town. Got ‘em all stewed, and then took it when they was asleep!” He laughed and motioned towards it. “Here, sir. Lemme show ya.” Jacob allowed Nigel room to test out the gun. He moved to charge it up, but the handle was apparently jammed. Your eyes move off to the distance as Nigel fights with the handle. You notice movement in the buildings across from you guys.

            “Umm, fellas?” You pointed uncomfortably at the armed men aiming their weapons at us.

            “Oh, shit!” Nigel exclaimed.

            Jacob pushed Nigel away from the gun. “Move!” He said grabbing the gun. You immediately took cover as the gun battle commences. Rooks and Nigel both grab weapons, helping Jacob take out the men.

            “What’s wrong, (Y/N)? Afraid of a little gunfire?” Jacob taunted over the noise. You looked over at him with a glare.

            “I’m sorry to inform you, Mr. Frye, but I am not adept in the art of firearms!” You countered. He laughed as a response and continued to fire.

            Nigel laughed loudly as he took out three people. “I guess we’ll be having all the fun today, Mr. Frye!”

            “You can have all the fun you’d like! So long as I don’t have to deal with the bullets!” The battle continued, and you started the question just how much property damage you were doing. You peeked around you cover just in time to watch Jacob destroy a train by blowing up the explosives on board.

            The Gatling gun caught on fire. “I guess this baby has run its course!” Jacob nudged Nigel before grabbing you and jumping onto a different cart. Jacob quickly detached the cart, and it slowed away from us just as the gun blew up.

            “So much for that.” You muttered. Jacob patted Nigel on the back.

            “Nigel. That commission in the Royal Artillery may have to wait.” The three of you head back to the train avoiding the law enforcement that appeared to see what all the noise was about.

            Back at the train, you fell into the first seat you could find with an exhausted chuckle leaving your lips. The three of you were in the dining cart. Nigel raided the bar looking for a drink to share with Jacob.

            “Is your life always this exciting and unpredictable?” You asked looking over at him from your side of the table. Jacob thanked Nigel for his drink before taking a chug.

            “Would you prefer for us to take your much-adored walks through the park?” He asked with a wink.

            You smiled and leaned back in your seat. “I can say it is much more fun being with you than it typically is with the men you hang around.” Jacob looked over at you with a curious face.

            “Men you’re typically with? Are they waiting for your hand in marriage?” He tried to ask casually. You shrugged.

            “It has become apparent that I am extraordinarily appeasing when my mouth is shut.”

            “But where’s the fun in that?” Jacob leaned over the table towards you. “I happen to enjoy the banter between the two of us.” You playfully push him back.

            “It’s the only reason I keep you around.”

            Nigel cleared his throat, getting both our attention. “Well, if you two are going to be doing this obvious flirting, I’m going elsewhere.” We laugh as he exits the train car.

            “Would you like to go have some fun then?” Jacob asked. You stood from the table and shook your head.

            “It’s already midday. I need to go home.” You picked up your coat. “Good luck with whatever it is you plan to do.” Jacob moved to stand to.

            “I’ll take you home.”

            You accept his offer, because it allows you to see London from a high vantage point. You always enjoyed the view, especially looking at the Thames from the aerial view. As the two of you approached your house, you didn’t miss the carriage that sat outside.

            It was the Grand Master’s carriage. Silently cursing to yourself, you were happy your window was still unlocked. You snuck into your room and turned back to Jacob.

            “Thank you. Now I’m sure you need to get back now.” Jacob stepped into your room, and you groaned softly. “Don’t you have another business empire to topple?” You urged trying to stop him from coming even more inside your room.

            “I truly haven’t had the chance to explore your room.” He grabbed you by your waist and pulled you in close. “How’s the bed? Sturdy?” Your face heated slightly.

            “…only a suitor like yourself will do.” The two of you looked towards the door where your stepmother’s voice grew louder as she approached.

            “You seriously do have someone that wants to marry you.” Jacob looked baffled. You removed yourself from his grip and tried pushing him towards the window.

            “I think we have other things to worry about, Jacob. If she finds you, house arrest will be the least of my concerns.” You reminded as you got him to the windowsill.   

            “Is he better looking than me?”

            You stopped pushing him to look up at him confused. “What?”

            “I like to believe I’m very charming.” He continued.

            “Yes, yes, you’re a charming and brilliant man,” You said with a roll of your eyes, “But you have to go now! I will feed your ego later!” He smirked and tilted your head up, placing a chaste kiss to your lips.

            “I’ll hold you to it,” Jacob said with a lift of his eyebrow. He quickly made his way to the roof out of sight. You took a deep breath of relief then remembered what you were wearing. You sprinted to your bathroom, tearing off your clothes and trying to find a wet cloth to clean yourself.

            You heard knocking on your door. “(Y/N), are you there? I’ve let you rest long enough.” The door opened just as you ran back out with a nightgown on. Your stepmother looked over at you with a pointed look. Behind her, Starrick stood looking as poised as ever. “You’re still in your nightgown? It’s already past midday!”

            “Apologies.” You replied trying to not look so winded. “I haven’t been feeling well.” Your stepmother looked at you unconvinced.

            “You must’ve worn yourself out playing with the orphans,” Starrick said stepping forward. It took you a minute to remember that’s where you told him you’ve been disappearing to.”

            “Is that where you’ve been disappearing to as of late?” Your stepmother asked. You pushed your hair back.

            “Lord Starrick, I’m sorry to show you an unpleasant look. Please allow me to change.” You urged, trying to get them out. He placed his hand up to very subtly say be quiet.

            “No need. I won’t be here long. My reason for this unexpected visit is to leave some personal guards of mine with you.” He explained. “My enemies have been targeting those close to me, and I’m afraid they may attack you.”

            Your stepmother gasped dramatically, covering her mouth. “Is that what happened to Pearl?”

            “I’m afraid so, and now it has happened to Miss Thorne.” You looked at him surprised, wondering which of the twins did it. You shake your head and approach him.  

            “It’s okay, Lord Starrick. I’m not someone who stands by you with political or financial goals.” You rest your hand on his shoulders. “I promise to be careful. I always go out in commoner’s clothes, so I don’t really attract attention.”

            He looks at you for a long while before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “If that is your wish.” He bows slightly. “I only ask that you limit the amount of time that you spend outside.”

            “As you wish.”

            “Then I bid the two of you farewell. Madam, please don’t worry. I can escort myself out.” It’s only when he leaves that your stepmother turns to you.

            “(Y/N), if this matter does concern you, I ask that you be a bit more cautious about your actions.” Your stepmother remarks looking genuinely concerned. Your features soften a bit as you nod your head.

            “If I do go out now, it’ll be for formal events, errands for father, and social gatherings with you, how about that?”

            “Why the sudden turnaround?”

            “I just don’t want you to worry.”

            “Well,” Your stepmother kept giving you unsure glances, “I’ll make you some tea for you. At least go bathe.”

            “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like the last two chapters have been like filler but I know the next chapter shit is about to get real, soooo yeah see you tomorrow.....maybe （/TДT)/


	10. A Warning for You, My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have internet and thought it wouldn't come back in time  
> But here's chapter 10!

            “Ah, Miss (Y/L/N)!” You turned around to greet Mr. Philip Twopenny. As a result of your agreement with your stepmother, you were assigned the task of going to retrieve some artwork your father had recently purchased. The artist had the items at the Bank of England for safekeeping.

            “Mr. Twopenny, a pleasure.” You greeted with a slight curtsy. He held out his arm for you to take. You gracefully accepted his hand and followed his lead.

            “You’re all grown up, Miss (Y/L/N) or should I prepare to call you Mrs. Starrick?” You simply laughed, choosing not to answer the question.

            “How I’ve missed speaking to you.” You said instead. He smiled and led you down into the vault. You noticed there were men with crosses on their sleeves moving items around. “Are you redecorating?” You asked. He motioned you towards a room.      

            “Ah, you needn’t worry about that, my dear. Just some men of mine at work.” He explained. You nodded your head and gave an occasional curtsy towards the men. Twopenny led you into a room in the back corner where all the art pieces were. “These are the ones your father has chosen.” He explained, pointing out two pieces that stood high.

            Stepping away from Twopenny, you stared at one of them. It was a painting of a park with a gazebo in it. You recognized it as a place your mother used to take you two when you were younger. A small smile came on your face.

            “My father has good taste.” You whispered. Twopenny smiled and nodded, going to look at other pieces. You turned towards him just as the painting he was staring at was sliced open, and Jacob came out, stabbing the old man in the chest. You covered your mouth as you fell back, surprised at his sudden and deadly entrance.

            The two discussed something quietly before Jacob stands up with a face of disgust. He tossed a coin into the man’s hand. “For the path of the dead.” He said, wiping Twopenny’s blood onto a handkerchief.

            “What in the bloody hell, Jacob?!” You whispered angrily. Jacob finally acknowledges your presence in the room and smiles at you lightheartedly.

            “Ah, (Y/N), fancy meeting you here.”

            “Don’t.” You snapped firmly. He puts his hands up in a manner of surrender.

            “What? Just being entertaining.”

            You send him a sharp glare before throwing your hands up exasperated. “I am so tired of men being murdered right in front of me!” You grip your temple and rub it. “Oh, I feel a headache coming in.” Jacob looked at you for a moment before shifting closer and wrapping his hand around your waist.

            “Well, don’t let it bother you now, we have to go.”

            You really were starting to wonder what exactly Jacob’s reasons were behind his action, and who the men were that moved the product around. He led you through a secret passage that brought you right up to the streets of London outside the bank.

            He motioned for you to follow as he sat on a bench that stood in the circle in front of the bank. Moments passed before you watched Sargent Abberline and his men arrest some of the men you saw in the vault.

            “Twopenny was planning on robbing the Bank of England,” Jacob informed you. You turned to him, unsure that you heard him correctly. “He was in the middle of doing it when I showed up. Didn’t you find it odd about how there were people that weren’t bank officials in there?”

            “Didn’t really think too much about it. And what could I do anyway? I’m not armed like you and Evie always seem to be.” You muttered annoyed. Jacob laughed and pushed your hair behind your ear. “But I must add that this plan you had may very well backfire on you.”

            “I don’t think so.”

            “Between you and Evie, I don’t believe you’re the one who does the thinking.”

            He gave you a playful smile. “You sound just like my dear sister.”

            “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jacob stands up and looks at you.

            “I suppose I should leave you to your business then, Miss (Y/L/N).”

            “I suppose so.” You replied. You stood then looked at him once more. “Hey, be careful, all right?” He looked at you a bit confused but nodded before taking off. You took a moment before gathering yourself up to make your way home. It was going to be hard to explain why you don’t have the paintings.

            A carriage pulled up next to you. The door opened, and you were suddenly being manhandled inside. You bit one of the assailants’ hand and kicked another. They held you down as the carriage took off. You squirmed in their grip and saw the same cross on their sleeves like the men in the vault earlier.

            “Who are you?!” You demanded. A cloth was wrapped around your mouth while your hands were bound, preventing you from fighting back. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest as the carriage continued forward. They had you lying on the floor of it, so you couldn’t even see which direction you were going in.

            You wondered what these men wanted with you. Their insignia wasn’t anything you had seen before, so you were a bit confused as to what they had to gain. Maybe your father was making a lot more than you thought, and these men were after the money. However, they weren’t dressed as such.

            Time passed for quite a while before the carriage halted, and the men stepped out. You heard some murmurs outside from the men. Suddenly, the door opened, and you were forcefully pulled out. You grunted from the pain and tried your best not to show it. They escorted you inside a building that was set up like an office.

            Was this really a kidnapping? The top floor was an open space that only had a desk and some bookcases. Your eyes moved about the room then fell on the one man standing by the window. Starrick turned around to face you as your hands were untied, and you were forced to take a seat.

            “Leave us.” He ordered. The men stood at attention before leaving the two of you alone. Starrick walked around you, seemingly lost in thought before removing the cloth from your mouth.

            “Lord Sta-.”

            “Silence.” He said with a deadly glare that made you shiver with fear. You audibly shut your mouth and waited for him to speak. He leaned back on his desk and held a hunting knife in his hand. “Has it been fun mocking me?” He asked after a few moments of silence. You looked at Starrick confused.

            “What?”

            He met your eyes with such anger. “How are Jacob and Evie Frye?” Your blood ran cold. “You’ve just seen Mr. Frye today, correct?”

            “Lord Starrick, I don’t know what the meaning of this is.” You retaliate. He stands up with the knife and holds it very close to your throat.

            “The Blighters have identified you as someone who typically is around those damn assassins.” He runs the weapon gently down your neck, and your body freezes from the fear of him killing you. “My bride-to-be needs to learn her place.”

            “Your what?”

            “Your mother-.”

            “Stepmother.” You corrected out of habit. That earned you a backhand to the face.

            “Silence.” He growled. Your cheek stung, but you faced him again, fighting the tears that threatened to appear. “I will not be interrupted. I am carrying London to its highest level, and I won’t have a slut for a wife.” His hand moved before you could react, and he wrapped it around your throat harshly. You gasped for air, hands immediately going for your neck to pry his hand open.

            He was stronger than you thought he’d be. Pulling you by the neck, he threw you against the wall. You gagged as he grabbed your neck again with both hands, lifting you up off the ground.  You kicked at him, but it didn’t even faze him. His lip twitched in anger at you.

            “I’ve allowed your childish whims for too long. My limit has been reached. There is only so long one can tolerate a child before re-education is required.” He let you go, and you dropped to the ground gasping for air as hot tears dripped down your cheeks. You didn’t dare look up at the man that towered before you. He knelt down and touched your hair, making you flinch. Pushing your hair out the way, he leaned in close to your ear. “Cease all contact with those pests or I will punish you in a harsher way.” He promised.

            “Ye…yes.” You choked out.

            “Good. Now,” He forced you to look at him. “Tell me where they are.” You clamped your mouth shut, angering him. “(Y/N), tell. Me.”

            “I will not.” You replied sternly. “They change it so often that I can’t keep up.” He seemed to see past your lie and chose to sigh instead.

            “Fine.” He pulled you roughly to your feet. “My men will take you home.” Starrick kissed the side of your head. You flinched away from him only to have him yank you back into place. “Good day, (Y/N).”

            You didn’t say anything, but you nodded. You were met with the original men who took you, and they helped you back into the carriage. The side of your face still stung along with your neck, but you simply sat in the carriage at a loss.

            The ride home was a bit long, but when you made it, you didn’t say anything to his men. You stepped past them into the house, not even bothering to greet your parents. You numbly took off your clothes and changed into your nightgown. The sun had already set, so you were sitting on your bed, staring at the ceiling.

            This was why you never wanted to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeaaaaaah  
> So that happened


	11. There are Different Ways to Run Away from Your Problems

            Starrick’s men didn’t seem too interested in being subtle with their stalking of you. The past week you had to tread carefully. Making sure to avoid areas the Frye twins could be was proving difficult since there was no telling where they could show up.

            Your bruise hadn’t faded in the slightest, so you were getting rather good at using scarves to hide them as well as match your outfit. With Starrick’s never-ending influence, your stepmother had learned of your ‘approval’ of him as a suitor, and she was ecstatic, to say the least. She and her friends were making all the plans since you weren’t interested in the least to see it.

            “The wedding won’t take place until Crawford takes care of those pesky people.” Your stepmother informed you walked through the park. You nod your head, more so paying attention to the area around you rather than her.

            “Has it not occurred to you that Starrick doesn’t seem like the person who does the most legal things?” You asked observing the squirrels running through the park. She laughed and waved you off.

            “What businessman hasn’t gotten his sleeve dirty?” She covered her mouth to not look unseemly as she laughed. “(Y/N), financial security and children should be the only things on your mind. The former is being taken care of now. All you need is the latter now.” You shook your head and increased your pace. Sometimes you wondered if she ever really thought about what she says.

            “Do you even love my father?” You ask turning to face her. The two of you stopped walking to look at each other. Your stepmother raised an eyebrow before sighing.

            “You really aren’t making this easy.” She walked up to you and tapped your chest. “Marriage comes first; love will appear later.”

            “…I shouldn’t have expected a better answer from you.” You sighed. “I would just like to rest. Can we return to the house?”

            “(Y/N)…” You didn’t bother turning around and just continued towards the carriage. It was when you reached the carriage that you turned around and saw that your stepmother wasn’t with you.

            It was twenty minutes later that she finally arrived and entered the carriage. She looked distraught.

            “The Earl of Cardigan is dead.” She said simply. You couldn’t recall a face to match the name and waited for her to continue. “We have a serial killer in London. Oh, my…” She looked up at you concerned. “I hope Crawford has enough protection to keep him safe from that fiend.” You almost snorted at the thought. You couldn’t push your luck that Starrick would fall anytime soon. “Oh, what of your father?!”

            “I think he’ll be fine.” You assured her. You figured that the twins once again had taken someone out. If they could just speed up in their activities, perhaps you might be saved from this wedding.

            Later that evening, your stepmother finally gave you freedom from discussing the wedding. You entered your room and glanced out your window, looking for Starrick’s men. You didn’t see any. They typically patrolled the house more heavily at night. Perhaps they decided to reduce the numbers since you hadn’t done anything abnormal yet. You moved from the window, pulling off your scarf and beginning to disrobe.

            Running a bath, you relaxed a bit as you cleaned yourself up. You didn’t spend long as you felt yourself falling asleep in the bath. Draining the water, you moved about as you prepared for bed. You buttoned on your nightgown and stared at your neck in the mirror. The bruise was really not pleasant to see the way it wrapped around your neck.

            You turned to head to your bedroom. Before you could react, Jacob stepped out of your closet, pushing you back against a wall with his hidden blade about to puncture your chest. You winced a bit at the pain of being forced against the wall.

            “Evening, My Lady. How’s your husband-to-be?” He whispered with malice. His eyes stared at you coldly. More than angry, he looked at you hurt. “I never expected you of all people to be the one working in the shadows.”

            “Jacob, listen!”

            “No, I’ve had enough of being used for Starrick’s gains!” You closed your eyes and prepared yourself to be stabbed, but the blow never came. You felt Jacob’s thumb brush against your neck. You opened your eyes and saw that his eyes were on your neck. “What in the bloody hell happened?” He asked softly.

            “It’s my wedding ring.” You said exhausted. His eyes shot back up to meet yours. “Courtesy of the Grand Master.” Jacob’s hidden blade went back in his gauntlet, and he stepped away from you. You moved to the side, trying to put more distance between the two of you. “I figured you’d find out eventually. I’ll admit that I wasn’t expecting both of you to find out around the same time.”

            “Maxwell Roth informed me about you after I help him procure some items.”

            “Roth? The Leader of the Blighters?” You shook your head. “Now, that’s someone you should definitely cease all contact with.”

            “I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.”

            “And what a surprise that you don’t heed the warnings.” You said annoyed. “Stay away from him, Jacob.”

            “You should be more concerned about yourself.” Jacob reminded. You shrugged and leaned against your bathroom counter.

            “What does it matter when you’re about to kill me?” He looked down at his gauntlet for a moment before stepping towards you. Your body sagged in acceptance that this was how it was going to end for you. Jacob stepped between your legs and gently moved your chin to look up at him.

            “Why didn’t you inform him of where Evie and I were hiding?” He asked softly. You gave him a small smile.

            “I know you guys are the only ones who can stop him.” You answered. “Don’t worry about me. He won’t do anything to me so long as we stop meeting with each other.” Jacob held the sides of your face.

            “That’s not possible.” He murmured as he pulled you in for a kiss. You held his arms lightly as the two of you shared the kiss. It felt like centuries had passed since you last felt Jacob pressed against you. You chuckled softly when the two of you separated.

            “Jacob, you’re going to have to learn that you can’t have everything by just taking it.” You chide. He smirks at you and pushes your nightgown up.

            “I don’t want everything, just you.” He explains pushing your lips together for a deep, electrifying kiss. You wrap your hands around his shoulders while he unbuttons your nightgown. He removes his gloves, placing them on the counter as he runs his hands up and down your exposed chest. His hands were cool to the touch, making you jolt when he first presses them against your side.

            His thumbs rolled your nipples until they were hard before he pulled on them. You jolted at the feeling. You felt yourself grow wetter and complained quietly as you tried to grind against him, hoping to urge him to continue. He smiled softly and kissed your neck as he lifted you slightly to completely pull up your nightgown up, exposing your sex to his.

            The cold air made you whimper slightly. Jacob didn’t waste any time, dropping to his knees. He grabbed your thighs and pulled you forward, burying his tongue in you. You covered your mouth to prevent the moan that would’ve alerted both your parents that you were not alone here. You gasped heavily as his tongue fucked you thoroughly. He moved his mouth to your clit while easily pushing three fingers in you. You gripped his hair tightly when he sucked and curled his fingers in you. You shuddered as your orgasm hit you

            Jacob sucked his fingers clean before meeting you in a passionate kiss. You pushed his coat off him roughly. He happily relieved himself of his shirt, tilting your head up to deepen your kiss.

            Your fingers drifted down, fumbling for his belt. “(Y/N)…” He whispered as you finally got his belt open and grasped his erection. Jacob nipped at your jawline before moving to your ear, teasing it with his teeth and tongue.

            “Jacob, please.” You rasped, desperate for him.

            With no clothes to tease against, the feeling of him rubbing his erection against your clit made you grip his shoulder. You moaned into his chest. Your free hand drifted down his body, feeling every curve and scar. You positioned the head of his cock with your entrance. The feeling of it so close to breaching you made your lower body pulse in anticipation.

            Jacob moved to look at you. His green eyes searched your face for any doubt or hesitation. When he found none, he kissed you before pushing into you, not stopping till his hips pressed against yours. The burn of being stretched was a new sensation that felt amazing. Jacob groaned in your ear softly.

            He kissed you again as he started to move. You moved your legs up, spreading them more as he sped up his pace. He pressed his head against yours. He had his eyes shut as he thrust into you. You caressed his beard, running your fingers across the scar there. Jacob opened his eyes, taking your hand and kissing it.

            “Oh fuck.” You choked when he slammed into you particularly hard. You shifted on the bathroom counter, but Jacob quickly grabbed your hips and held them as he adjusted his position, slamming over and over into your sweet part. You mewled at the overwhelming pressure as your second orgasm took over you.

            He placed his arms behind your thighs, forcing you to fold yourself in. He grabbed your arms and continued to pound into you. You bit your lips to prevent loud moans from escaping, only allowing a few whimpers.

            “(Y/N), you feel so good,” Jacob whispered softly. “I love the sight of you.” He stopped in his thrusting to lie on top of you and press your foreheads together once again. “I love you.” You looked up at him with a hazy look. He kissed you as he slammed into once again.

            “Shit, right there!” You moaned while rolling your head back. Jacob kissed your chest and bit down onto your collarbone. You rolled your hips up, and he groaned, pushing one of your legs back for better access to push into you.

            His thumb moved down to play with your clit, and your orgasm hit you so hard, you saw stars. You gripped his back, digging your nails into his skin as you clamped down around you. Jacob grunted as his rhythm became erratic. He kissed you sloppily as he buried himself in you deeply. He swallowed your moan when you felt him pulse inside of you.

            “…Come with me, (Y/N).” He muttered when you parted. He kissed your temple and you reveled in the feeling of Jacob around you. “I’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the loooongest day between work and school so I didn't have the chance to post this at my usual time.


	12. Ahhh, You Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did NOT have this chapter ready to go like I usually do Σ(っ°Д °;)っ

            Growing up, your mother had made it her mission to acquire several books to fill a library. She got the last few books just before she passed away. You sat in the library’s couch, staring at your book. You had been reading the same line for the past ten minutes.

            Did you go with Jacob? No.

            Did you tell him you loved him? No.

            You rubbed your face roughly, annoyed with how you reacted. The two of you parted on awkward terms. Jacob, obviously hurt, told you he wouldn’t be able to visit you for a while. He said that over a month ago. It’s not like you didn’t want to go with him. Though, if Starrick were to find you, who knew what the man would do.

            All this stress was making you feel sick. You sipped on your tea quietly as you continued to read the same line again and worry about your poor decision-making skills.

            “(Y/N)?” Your thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of your father. You closed your book and sat upright as he took a seat next to you. “The Queen is hosting a ball at Buckingham Palace. I’ve already got out invitations.” He paused when he took a close look at you. “Are you all right?”

            You nodded your head softly, taking a sip of tea. “Just a bit nauseated.” You answered. “The tea is helping.” He nodded his head and touched your forehead.

            “Hmm, you don’t have a fever. What’s on your mind, (Y/N)?” He asked. Your father waited on an answer expectantly. “Do you really want to marry Starrick?” You perked your head up and looked at him surprised. He patted your knee. “Talk to me, honey.”

            “Father, what if…what if I wanted to be with someone that was, well, unconventional to the typical standards of an English social elite?” Your father couldn’t hide his look of surprise at your question. He leaned back in his seat, humming as he thought of a response.

            “If I’m being truthful, I never had any particulars on who you should be with.”

            “Really?”

            He chuckled. “(Y/N), I wanted you to be with someone who would take care of you.” He pursed his lips before continuing. “If it will make you smile more, I will personally end the marriage between you and that man.” He crossed his arms. “I’m not fond of the man, anyway.” You smiled and shook your head, aware that Starrick might do something to him.

            “It’s fine.”

            “Listen, my child. You don’t have to be a genius to see how much I lecture you, along with how much it annoys you.” You laughed softly, and he smiled. “But I do want you to be happy. Your mother was better at showing love, but I do love you.”

            You hugged your father, happy to have the reassurance. “Thank you.” You muttered softly. He nodded his head before standing up.

            “I’m always here to talk.” You waved as he exited the room and left you to your thoughts again. The day passed in a blur. Your stepmother was out, leaving you to mind your own business. There were no lessons today, so you spent the evening in the library before going to bed since you weren’t feeling any better.

            “I probably ate something bad.” You muttered to yourself remembering you had fish yesterday.

            The next morning, you were clutching your toilet bowl and vomiting profusely. The nausea hadn’t improved by the time you woke up, and the urge to vomit hit you like a rock. The maids entered the bathroom with different home remedies to soothe your stomach. Once you finally felt better, you rinsed out your mouth and stood upright.

            The head maid stood behind you with a hand towel that you gratefully accepted.

            “My Lady.” You looked up at the maid as she took the hand towel from you and cleaned your face properly. “I just thought I’d mention that your cycle has been missed for two weeks now.” You froze, and she gave you a pointed look. “Forgive me, but you might want to have a talk with that midnight gentlemen.” She finished cleaning up and left you standing there, dumbfounded.

            “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” You panicked as you paced back and forth. You were thinking back to the last time you had your cycle and freaked out even more with the fact the head maid might be right. You dropped onto your bed. What were you going to do now?

            The feeling of sickness seemed to increase after the startling revelation, and you found yourself staying in bed all morning. The head maid changed your food to represent your new diet for the next nine months. She was quick to cancel your lessons for the day.

            “It’s just for today.” She reminded as she left your dinner on your nightstand. “Rest well, My Lady.” She excused herself from your room, and you poked your head out to stare at the candles that dimly lit the room.

            A cold, welcoming hand pressed against your forehead. “It doesn’t feel like you have a fever,” Jacob muttered while thinking to himself. You sighed in relief that he wasn’t avoiding you. Subtly, you pushed his hand away.

            “I’m fine, just a little under the weather.” You explained.

            He looked at you buried in your sheets with a raised eyebrow. “…I killed Roth this evening.” He deadpanned. You didn’t look back at him as your rolled your eyes.

            “I told you so.” You replied, staring at the wall. “Why?”

            “The man blew up a factory that used child laborers while the children were inside. I managed to get them out, but he had gone too far. Then, he burned down the theater.”

            “Roth was bonkers. I expected nothing less from such a deranged man.”

            “You’re right.” Jacob nodded his head before looking at the pile of blankets on top of you. “He even gave me a parting kiss because why not.’ That caught your attention. You shifted in your bed so you could look back at him with a playful smirk.

            “It seems those dashing looks catch everyone’s eyes.”

            Jacob’s eyes lightened a bit, and he chuckled. “If you’re not sick, why go to bed so early if it’s just you feeling under the weather.”

            “My bed is comfortable, and I canceled my lessons.” You rolled back onto your side. “I’m fine. Just continue doing what you’ve been doing, all right?”

            “(Y/N) ...I’m worried about you…after that night-.”

            “I don’t need to be taken care of.” You interrupted. He was treating you with such care now, and it was annoying. You could handle yourself. You knew it would only get worse when – if – you told him. “Sorry Jacob, could you just leave me alone tonight.”

            Jacob tried to touch you but clenched his hands when you shifted away from him.

            “…Have a pleasant night, Miss (Y/L/N).” You didn’t move for a few moments until you were sure he was gone. Sitting up, you stared at the window before getting hit with the urge to vomit.

            You just barely made it to the bathroom. Your stepmother has terrible timing. She chose that moment of the night to check up on you. Her groan echoed through the halls.

            “I couldn’t believe it when they told me.” She said in distressed. She was being a bit more dramatic than usual as she threw her eyes up. “At the very least, is it Starrick’s child?!” She demanded. You turned your head down, telling all. Your stepmother gasped and put her hands on her head in disbelief. “You are going to give me a heart attack! What kind of woman have you become!? Why, (Y/N), why have you made it your duty to send me to the grave so early?!”

            You watched her run out of the bathroom, leaving you alone in the bathroom. You sat there for a moment before rinsing out your mouth and climbing back into bed, wishing you were better at handling these types of situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you wrap it up folks! (╯°Д °)╯╧╧


	13. Put It All on the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay I finally feel back on track with the story even though it's almost the end don't judge me this is who I am as a person it's the small victories matterrrrr ┑(￣Д ￣)┍  
> Anyways, don't bother with my rambling here and enjoy Chapter 13!

            Dressed from head to toe in a three-piece suit, Starrick looked impeccable for the ball tonight. You sat in his office and watched him check his attire in the mirror while his assistant brushed off any lint. The man looked like he was ready to go into battle himself.

            “Order has bred disorder.” He commented. You looked up to meet his gaze through the mirror. His eyes were hardened. “The sea rises to flood the pubs and extinguish the street-lamps. Our city will die. Twopenny has failed; Lucy has failed, Brudenell, Elliotson,” You noticed him pause as he grew somber. “…Pearl. All have gone into the night.” He cast his eyes downward for a moment before looking back up. “It is up to me now. The assassins have brought Nature’s fury into our homes.”

            “Assassins?” You whispered confused.

            “Men have become monsters, barreling towards us, teeth out.” He continued. He turned towards his desk and picked up his knife. “Our civilization must survive this onslaught, (Y/N).” He turned to you. “To prevent a return of the Dark Ages, I will start anew.” He held his hand out, and you took it cautiously. He led you out the doors of his office. “London must be reborn.”

            Starrick led you to his carriage. With that look of determination, you could only fear what was to happen tonight. The two of you entered the carriage and began your journey to Buckingham Palace. It seemed he had something in mind tonight, and you had a strong feeling that it was not going to end well. You weren’t sure for who though.

            “Lord Starrick,” You began. “What did you mean by those words?” His gaze moved from staring out the window to looking at you. He stares at you for a long moment with your comfort dissipating with every second.

            “Are you hard of hearing?”

            “I beg your pardon?” You replied, surprised.

            “I warned you to stay away from that scum Mr. Frye, and you did not listen.” His eyes drifted down to your stomach. “And now you’ve been impregnated by him.” Instinctively, you cover your stomach, causing Starrick to laugh. “I have no interest in killing something that doesn’t even have a heartbeat.”

            “I find that hard to believe.” You remarked, dropping your nice façade. His gaze returned to the window.

            “That child is now mine. I plan on raising as my own. Hopefully, it will inherit a skill that the Brotherhood has kept hidden in their bloodlines.” You looked at the man confused. You didn’t know the full story of where exactly Evie and Jacob came from. You also didn’t know much about Starrick either. You knew you were missing a large chunk of the story though. He doesn’t say anything more, and the ride becomes silent once again.

            When the two of you arrive at Buckingham Palace, your driver delivers your invitations before being allowed in. The Palace is as grand up close as it is from a distance, if not better. You stare at the momentous architecture as the carriage comes around the entrance. Starrick helps you out of the carriage. You wrap your hand in his elbow as he guides you to where the party is happening in the back of the palace.

            Many people had already arrived, so the party was underway with everyone scattered throughout the yard.

            “Enjoy yourself, (Y/N).” Starrick orders. “I have a few things to attend to.” You nodded your head and allow him to leave, giving you the freedom to speak with others. You felt you had to thank your stepmother. Spending all that extra time with her and her friends have created a great string of connections with other influential people.

            “Miss (Y/L/N).” You turned around and was greeted by the Queen. You tried but failed to hide your surprise and eagerness to have met the Queen. You curtsied.

            “Queen Victoria, I’m honored.” You greeted. She smiled at you.

            “How are you enjoying the party?”

            “Ah, it’s great. Thank you for the invitation.”

            “You’re Starrick’s bride. How could I not?” You smile faltered a bit. That phrase was honestly becoming quite annoying. The Queen gave a small nod towards you. “I think you might need a drink for the night.” She excused herself, and you watched her walk away. You only found yourself drinking some water rather than wine. The best thing about being pregnant was the fact that you didn’t have to wear a corset anymore. The freedom was very welcome.

            Someone touched your back, and you turned to see Evie. “Evie? What are you doing here?” She gave you a slight curtsy. You saw her dress and smiled. “I did not know you enjoyed playing dress-up as well.” Evie gave you a crooked smirk.

            “Good Evening to you too, Miss (Y/L/N). I would love to continue this chat, but I require your assistance.” You gave a confused nod of your head, and she led you back into the palace. “I need to get up to the second floor, and I can’t exactly scale the wall while dress like this.” She gestured to her dress with a look of annoyance.

            “It is a lovely dress. Not worth getting dirty. However, how did you get into the party?”

            She only smiled with a playful look in her eyes. You assumed someone else couldn’t find their invitation. The two of you walked towards a staircase that had guards. Everyone had already recognized you as Starrick’s bride, so you weren’t disturbed when you walked past. Evie stuck close to your side as you walked up the stairs.

            “Where to?” You whispered softly.

            “The White Room.” She answered. “Second door on the left.” She added when you gave her a look that said you had no idea what that meant. The guards greeted you as you walked up to the door. They looked at Evie behind you.

            “She’s my friend.” You stated. “We just needed a break. There’s no problem, is there?” The guard cleared his throat and stepped to the side while opening the door.

            “No, Miss.” He assured. You nodded your head and walked past them. Once inside, you closed the door, and Evie quickly – well as quickly as one can in a dress – moved about, checking various chests for what it was she was looking for.

            “Got it.” She said after a few minutes. You nodded your head, and together, the two of you headed back to the party. “I appreciate this, (Y/N).” She thanked as soon as you were clear of guards. You raised an eyebrow at her.

            “What exactly are you and Jacob planning to do?”

            Evie gave you a look of confidence while holding your hand. “We are going to put an end to Starrick’s reign. Do not worry.” She nodded her head before leaving you alone in the hall. The twins plan on killing Starrick at this party. You realized that if Evie was here, then Jacob must be somewhere. You moved back outside and walked around the party, searching for him. You owed him an apology.

            Out on the dancefloor, you noticed Starrick and Evie were dancing. You wondered what they were talking about, but figured it was not a pleasant conversation. There was still no sign of Jacob, and you figured he was staying low while Evie gathered what she needed. With wishful thinking, you thought you’d be free of the marriage and meet with Jacob after the party.

            You spotted your stepmother and remembered what Starrick had said. You made a beeline for her. She noticed your approach and smiled while motioning her friends to look at you.

            “My child!” She greeted. You pinched your thumb to prevent yourself from embarrassing the woman this evening.

            “Good Evening.” You responded. You took a deep breath. “Mother, could I speak to you for a moment?” You requested through clenched teeth. “Alone?” Her eyes beamed happily at being called Mother, and she happily excused herself before following you to a less populated area of the party. “You had no right to tell Starrick of my current situation!” You sneered as soon as you were out of listening distance.

            Your stepmother looked at you as if she hadn’t done anything wrong. “What? I was supposed to hide you for the next nine months? Preposterous! You should just be thankful that he didn’t cancel the wedding because you can’t keep your legs closed!” She bit back. You looked at her with a betrayed look.

            “If you were really my mother, you would not be forcing me to marry a man like Crawford Starrick.” You growled. “Has your heart grown that cold over the years?!” The anger disappeared from her face, replace with confusion.

            “(Y/N)…”

            “Good Evening, Mrs. (Y/L/N).” Starrick rested his hand on your upper arm, gripping it firmly. Your stepmother’s face brightened.

            “Lord Starrick!” She beamed. “How are you this evening?”

            “I’m well. I hope you are the same.”

            “That I am.” She replied.

            “That’s excellent. Now, I’m afraid I must borrow (Y/N) from you for a moment.”

            You looked up at him. “What?” He looked down at you.

            “It’s only for a second, My Dear.” He excused the two of you from your stepmother, pushing you forward.

            “Where are you taking me?” You asked as you moved further from the party.

            “I have yet another use for you.” He gripped your arm to the point of painful, pulling you forward. He pulls you to a secluded area where there are men with the crosses on their shoulders waiting. They quickly tie up your hands.

            “What is the meaning of this?!” You yelled, earning a slap to the face. You glared at him, not looking fazed at all.

            “Just play the part.” He reminded as you headed to the small island in the middle of the pond. He led you to the center of it where a tomb-like area sat. His men blew the concrete up, revealing an entryway. You were sure that the explosion was definitely going to grab some attention.

            Your heart began to thump rapidly as he dragged you down into the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's like the stepmother wants to get the reader killed (╯°Д °)╯╧╧  
> Thank you, thank you for all comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits, time, like everything!  
> I appreciate the love and love all of you guys! ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~


	14. Lmao, You Wild Man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was ridiculous, I quit (╬￣皿￣)凸  
> Art History midterm could be either a swing or a miss (╯°Д °)╯╧╧  
> I don't wanna do my laundry┗( T﹏T )┛  
> But I have you guys so it's all good (=・ω・=)

            This…this wasn’t how you expected these events to end. Underneath the tomb area was a grand hall with an altar at the head. Inside the altar, a cloth of sorts that shined a gold color sat in a hidden compartment.

            Starrick put it on, and the cloth shined even brighter. Spherical shapes floated above which created some kind of shield around where you and Starrick were. You sat next to the altar, tied up and very confused.

            “Everything has fallen into place,” Starrick whispered as he admired the cloth. You pulled at the rope that bound your hands. Behind Starrick, you saw Jacob running towards the man, ready to kill him. You were about to call out to him, but you knew that it would only make Jacob lose the element of surprise.

            Starrick spun around, surprising the two of you as he grabbed Jacob by the neck after deflecting Jacob’s attack. You shifted forward worried. There was a gold like smoke coming off of Jacob.

            “Wh-What what are you doing?” Jacob asked confused. He sounded a bit weakened. Starrick glowered at him.

            “Exploiting!” He boomed. Jacob fell to his knees as Starrick’s hand tightened. “I warned you, my boy. But you do not listen.”

            “Jacob!” You called trying to remove the rope.

            “(Y/N),” Starrick spoke calmly. He kept his eyes on Jacob as you looked up at him. He had a frown that was full of malice. “If you move, I will relieve you of the child you are carrying.” You froze in place as worry covered your face. You didn’t know what to do as you looked desperately at Jacob.

            “Child?” Jacob asked confused.

            “Yes, you mongrel,” Starrick spat, “Touching my possession and leaving your mark on her.” He threw Jacob back, and the spheres beamed the gold light at Jacob. It looked like it had electrocuted him. You moved to your feet and tried to reach out to him. Starrick grabbed your arm and twisted it, nearly breaking it. You shouted in pain as you tried to pry his arm off of you.

            You looked up for any weapon when you spotted Evie.

            “Evie, save Jacob!” You yelled as kicked Starrick on his back so that he released you. Starrick stumbled but didn’t look the slightest bit fazed from the blow. Evie rushed forward for Starrick, dodging the spheres beam of light.

            Starrick kicked Jacob back just as Evie attacked.

            “The Shroud was never meant for you!” She yelled as she used a kukri to attack. You watched him get slashed with the weapon, but it didn’t seem to be doing any damage. The scene in front of you felt so surreal. How was he still okay after taking on such attacks? “Mr. Starrick!” Evie said as she dodged a blow and countered with her own. “You forgot to escort me home!”

            You watched her have the upper hand against Starrick when it came to combat skills, but she wasn’t doing anything but minor damage to him. He grabbed Evie’s leg as she kicked.

            “Let me rectify my mistake!” Starrick brought her down hard on the ground and pushed her away from him. Evie and Jacob didn’t let up with their attacks. You spotted a jagged edge on the altar and moved to it, rubbing your ropes against it. It was infuriating for you to be so useless for the twins since you were carrying a child, but you knew that you could at least try to give them an upper hand somehow.

            You smiled in relief when the rope was cut. You rubbed your wrists before turning towards Starrick just as the twins were knocked back and battling it out with dodging the sphere’s weapons. Starrick leaned back and avoided your punch. He looked at you surprised.

            “So eager to be such a rebellious brat.” You tied your hair up properly and got into fighting stance. You knew you had to dodge any blow to your stomach. It meant that you would have to be willing to get hit anywhere else, and you could tolerate that if it meant that your child would be safe. “You dare to disobey me?”

            You chuckled and cracked your neck. “I can’t let you kill the father of my child.” You replied as you landed a reverse roundhouse kick on the man directly on his face. He stumbled back and looked at you angrily. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

            “I’ve beaten you into submission before.” He reminded. “I can do it again.” It was hard to counter all of his attacks with your dress, but you managed fairly well to block all blows to your stomach. Starrick grew more annoyed as you spent more time defending all his attacks, occasionally landing full power straight punches to his face.

            He surprised you when he lunged forward, catching your neck with his elbow. You choked slightly as you jerked back. Starrick pulled you in a chokehold, pointing his hunter’s knife to your cheek as Jacob and Evie charged forward.

            “Get. Out. Of. My. City.” Starrick barked as he pressed the knife into your cheek.

            The twins stopped in their movement and looked at each other worried. You looked out the corner of your eye and noticed Henry moving forward. You took a deep breath and stared at Jacob and Evie.

            “Make sure you don’t waste the opportunity.” You instructed as you took rapid breaths. Starrick yelled in distress when Henry threw a knife into Starrick’s shoulder. He didn’t let up with his chokehold, but his arm that held the knife drifted down. You grabbed the arm, shifted down, and sent the hunter knife through your shoulder into his chest. Starrick looked down at you in dismay as he released you in pain.

            With adrenaline on your side, you ripped the knife out of you while turning and cutting the chain that held the gold cloth on Starrick’s shoulders. He grabbed you by the shoulder and threw you to the side. You landed on your injured shoulder, and you winced at the pain.

            You forced yourself to sit up, gripping your shoulder as blood leaked out. The twins didn’t waste the opportunity. You watched them push the robe of Starrick and knock him over. Starrick backed up, and the two charged forward, pushing their hidden blades into the man. Starrick coughed up blood as Jacob lied him on the floor; the man’s life quickly fading.

            “London will perish without me,” Starrick swore.

            “You flatter yourself.” Jacob snarled.

            Starrick stared at the ceiling with a wistful look. “I would’ve created a paradise.” Evie stepped forward and looked at the man disgusted.

            “The city belongs to the people. You are but one man.”

            Starrick glared at the two of them. “I am at the very top of the Order!” He shouted with his last breath. Jacob nodded his head as he moved to kneel over the man.

            “You were, Mr. Starrick. You were.” The two took his blood onto handkerchief before talking to each other. They seemed to have made up over a previous argument, but you were too concerned about your shoulder. You leaned back against a pillar for support, wincing at the pain.

            “(Y/N)!” You looked up as Jacob moved over to you. He kneels next to you, inspecting your shoulder. “You’re mad for pulling a stunt like that.” He says, kissing the side of your head. “How are you feeling?” Your eyes drift over to see Henry and Evie share a kiss and makeup. You must’ve missed quite a bit. “(Y/N)?” You tilt your head back and sigh loudly.    

            “Evie. Jacob. You two better explain everything that just happened today. Even better, explain what in god’s name has been happening since I met the two of you!” The three of them all laugh while Evie and Henry come over to you. Jacob placed his hand on your stomach.

            “Is the…baby all right?” He asked a bit nervous. You look over at him with a smirk.

            “The only bleeding I’m experiencing is from my shoulder, so I can assume yes.”

            Jacob chuckled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “I didn’t know how.” You answered truthfully. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m dreadful at handling situations like this. However, I do have to thank the three of you for saving me from a tacky wedding.” They all smiled at you. Henry made quick work to patch you up while Evie and Jacob set to put the Shroud – as they called it – back into the altar where it came from.

            “Thank you, Henry.” You said as Jacob helped you to your feet.

            “Happy to be of assistance, (Y/N).”

            “You know,” Jacob began. “I think Augustus or Octavius would be a good name.” You looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow.

            “Jacob, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this scene, I definitely decided that I'm in love with the Reader! Lmao, but I can't thank you guys enough for the love and support you've been giving me. There's really only one more chapter - maybe two depending on how long the next chapter is - left which just wraps everything up. I am adding an epilogue at the request of the reader Em that will feature the Reader and Jacob with their kid!
> 
> Side note: Tomorrow's my 21st birthday so I'm definitely going to be drinking sooooooooooooooo don't count on tomorrow having a chapter....just saying! (〜￣△￣)〜


	15. Don't You Forget About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the birthday wishes!!!!  
> I really appreciate the love ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

            “I don’t regret my actions.”

            You looked up from the bench you were sitting at to see your stepmother. She was staring at you, half concerned half annoyed. Jacob, Evie, and Henry were busy speaking with the Queen about stopping Starrick with his attempt to take her life. You were waiting for your parents to arrive so that you could go how and rid yourself of the dress that was now ruined.

            “What?” You replied confused.

            “Even though the man plotted such an outrageous scheme, I don’t believe my decision to put the two of you together was a bad one.” She explained. Your eyes widened as you stared at her in disbelief.

            “…You can’t be serious.”

            “No matter.” She continued. “It’ll be hard considering your situation, but we’ll still find a suitor in no time. Don’t you worry.” You snorted and shook your head at her.

            “I think I’ll be holding off on marriage for a while, with or without your permission.” You stated.

            Your stepmother sighed. “No, you’re going to regret it. Do you understand the position you are in? Unwed mothers are frowned upon, (Y/N). It’ll be a lonely life for you.” She explained.

            Your hand drifted down to your stomach as you looked over at Jacob. You smiled softly and looked back at her. “I don’t think it’ll be all bad.”

            Just as your stepmother was ready to blow, the Queen made her way over to the two of you. You pushed yourself to your feet to properly greet her.

            “Your Majesty.” You said with a curtsy. She nodded her head at you and your stepmother. The Queen stepped towards you gracefully.

            “You have very good friends.” She spoke. “They are good people that I want you to take care of, understood?” You grin widely and nod your head.

            “Of Course, Your Majesty.”

            “Then, I bid you all a farewell. May we meet again under better circumstances.” You watched the Queen get in her carriage as your father pulled up with his own. He stepped out of the carriage looking refreshed.

            “What a night!” He said happily. You looked over and saw Evie and Jacob running off somewhere, probably back to the train

            “Father, I just want to go home now.”

            “As you wish, (Y/N).” He held the carriage door open as you and your stepmother got in. You stared out the window as the carriage went off. You were a bit disheartened at how peaceful your life will be after this. Your eyes drifted down to your stomach and you grinned a bit.

            “Father.” You spoke up as something occurred to you. He looked over at you. “What exactly was the agreement you had with the Frye twins?” He looked at you surprised before chuckling.

            “Huh, we don’t see each other much, so I guess I haven’t had the chance to explain it to you.” He began. He scratched his face while thinking for a moment. “Guess it’s a good time to tell you. They helped get some of Starrick’s grip off my company. I also stated that I wanted his empire once they were done with it. Just his businesses, none of his illegal stuff.” He pointed at you. “I’m giving those businesses to you.” Your mouth dropped.

            “I…I don’t know about business, Father.”

            “Agreed, but there is time to teach you. You’re smart, and I’ll be there to help you. I’m only taking fifteen percent of the profits.”

            “Why do this?” You asked still unsure. He smiled at you.

            “You don’t seem like you’d like to stay in one place. There’s no rush on your decision, (Y/N). I want you to think about it.”

            The moment you arrived at the house, you sped to your bathroom. You stripped yourself of your blood-stained dress and cleaned yourself of all the dirt and dried blood. It stung a bit to clean around the wound, but you weren’t going to risk an infection. You went through a full cleanse of your body, feeling much better about yourself.

            Changing into your nightgown, you climbed into bed, ready to end the day.

            “(Y/N)!” Your stepmother’s shrill voice echoed through the house. You groaned into your pillow before getting up. Pushing yourself up, you climbed out of bed to see what she was complaining about now.

            To your surprise, Jacob stood at the door with your stepmother eying him suspiciously. “Jacob.” You greeted coming down the stairs. He smiled at you. “What are you doing here?”

            “Checking in with your Father as well as thinking perhaps we have something to tell him.” He explained. You blinked a bit confused and looked at your stepmother.

            “Have you not told Father yet?” She scoffed and crossed her arms.

            “I have no intention of putting my husband in an early grave.” She glared at Jacob. “However, there is only so long we can hide this predicament from him. He’s in the family room. Come.” You and Jacob followed your stepmother into the family room. Your father had just poured himself a drink and was about to read the newspaper when he looked up and saw the three of you.

            “Mr. Frye! A welcome surprise!” Your father said as he stood up and shook Jacob’s hand firmly. You watched the interaction with unease. “I’ve already received word of the movement of Starrick’s assets into my name. What brings you here though?”

            “Bollocks.” You muttered. You stepped forward. “Father, I’m pregnant.”

            There are several expressions that run across your father’s face before he seems to completely short-wire. He doesn’t say anything before he backs up and takes a seat on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Your stepmother sat beside your father while you and Jacob sat on the opposite couch.

            “Jacob’s the father…” You added. That seemed to be the final blow to your father as he completely folded over.

            “But…you’ve only met once.” He muttered.

            “Actually, we’ve gotten to know each other quite well since I came to London,” Jacob confessed. Your father shot his head up, standing to his feet and gripping his head.

            “My precious daughter is pregnant! Oh Dear God!” He cried as he circled the room. “How could this happen?!”

            “I’m quite pleased to not be the only sane one.” Your stepmother sneered while looking at you. You rolled your eyes. Your father turned to look at the two of you.

            “So? Are you going to get married?” He questioned wearily. You and Jacob exchanged looks before smiling warmly at each other.

            “No, Sir,” Jacob said taking your hand. “We’ll raise the child together, but we both don’t really want to get married.”

            “Not get married!?” Your stepmother boomed. “You can’t raise a child under that circumstance! It’s not good for them.”

            “A piece of paper doesn’t define our love.” You corrected. “We do. They’ll know that we love each other.” You waved your left hand. “I don’t want a ring to tell my relationship. I do.” Your father looked at you before going to his bar and pouring another drink. He took it in one gulp.

            “Okay.” He nodded his head a couple of times. “All right. This is your life. Yes. Your life.” He paced around the room. “The life that you live. The life that is yours to lead. Yes. Okay. All right.”

            “Are you okay?” You asked wearily.

            “Mr. (Y/L/N),” Jacob spoke up. “I will take care of (Y/N). And she will take care of me.”

            Your father took a deep breath and walked out the room. We all stared at the door and watched him hop into the room, taking a seat new to your stepmother. “Okay, okay. Jacob, I don’t entirely trust in your abilities to provide a stable income. You’ll have to show me what you can do.”

            “Of course, sir.”

            “(Y/N), we’ll have to get you started with the business improvement. I need you to have yourself together before you won’t be able to work for a while. I’ll take care of the company during the two years with your child then I’ll need you back.” He clasped his hands together. “Does that sound like a plan?” You shot to your feet and hugged your father.

            “Thank you.”

            “Hmm.” He responded. “Have you thought of some names?”

            “Augustus or Octavius,” Jacob answered before you could stop him. You looked up to see your father think of the name.

            “Octavius is a no, but I’m not against Augustus.” Your stepmother shot to her feet and pointed at the two men.

            “You two are not allowed to suggest baby names.” You chuckled and looked at your stepmother.

            “Huh, we actually agree on something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> AJ actually finished a story (⊙…⊙ )  
> I cannot thank you guys enough for the amount of support you've given me over the past two weeks with this story. The amount of happiness I get from you guys telling me how much you enjoy the story cannot even be described. You guys just be hitting me in the feels ╥﹏╥. I got excited every time I saw a new comment. I'm pretty sure I've screenshot every email I've gotten of a new comment and sent it to my best friend happy as hell. I truly love each and every one of you guys and hope to have more content for you all to enjoy
> 
> Anyways, enough of that mushy shit  
> We have reached the end of the main story!  
> Personally, I didn't think Jacob and the reader were ever going to get married just because of how they are, and I wrote them married and just didn't think it felt right.  
> Sorry if you didn't like that but that's just my personal thoughts  
> My best friend reccomended Easten as the baby's name? Any thoughts or suggestions?  
> I suck at baby names...like I seriously wanna name my future child Optimus Prime....seriously


	16. Epilogue: Don't You Forget About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Epilogue! Some family fluff (〜￣△￣)〜

            You mumbled in your sleep as you noticed there was a weight on your chest. You lazily blinked away, staring up at the ceiling of your room. The weight was still there. Looking down, you saw the (Y/H/T) brown head of your son, Ethan, sprawled on top of you, reading a book. When you shifted, he looked over from his book and smiled.

            “Morning, Mama!” He said cheerfully. “I was going to let you sleep a bit more.” He rolled over to lie on the other side of you. You yawned and stretched when you sat up.

            “Morning, Ethan.” You replied sleepily. You noticed he was already dressed in his primary school uniform. He puffed out his chest proudly, jabbing his thumb at himself.

            “I’m grown now.” He proclaimed. You raised an eyebrow and snorted. “It’s true! I’m already six.”

            “Yes, you’re all grown up.” You muttered, fixing his buttons. You looked down at the book he was reading and saw it was not the typical book a child his age should be reading. “Where’d you get this book?” Your stepmother had gotten Ethan a vast amount of books for his age, nothing as complex as this.

            “Papa visited me last week during free time at school.”

            You looked at him surprised. Jacob’s been so busy that you haven’t seen him in almost three months. At least he managed to make time to see Ethan.

            “Enough chatter. I need to get ready so you can get to school.” You moved to the bathroom where you quickly showered and got ready for the day.

            Ethan was downstairs, finishing the last of his cereal when you came downstairs.

            You kissed him on top of his hair before going to make sure he had all his items for school. You also checked to make sure you had all your items for work. Today was supposed to be a slow day, so you figured you’d leave early to stock up on some groceries before picking up Ethan.

            I washed Ethan’s bowl and helped him into his winter jacket then put on my own. Snow hadn’t yet fallen, but the wind was making the temperature drop severely. Ethan clung to you as the two of you made your way to his school. It was only three blocks away, so you never bothered taking your carriage.

            When the two of you arrived, you were greeted by some of the teachers before you said bye to Ethan. He waved as he rushed to go catch up to his friends. You smiled and then made your way to the office, riding one of the busses to get there. By the time you reached the office, your fingertips were frozen. You welcomed the heat when you opened the entrance to the building.

            You made your way up to the office where your assistant, Charles stood from his desk to greet you.

            “Miss (Y/L/N), I didn’t think you’d come in today. I could’ve delivered the paperwork to you.” He pointed out. You shrugged and took off your coat.

            “I’m going to wrap those up and leave early. I’d prefer to do it here since I won’t get distracted.” He nodded his head in understanding and left you to your office alone. Charles was right: there really wasn’t that much work to do. You and your father had delegated most of the work to trusted officials. There were only a few things that you had to check on every so often, but the business was running on its own and booming.

            You didn’t think it would ever since the East India Company dissolved, but you managed to find other small trading companies which you invested money in. With advice from several individuals – one being Ned Wynert but only because Jacob recommended it – those companies thrived and brought in more profit than you could’ve imagined.

            The hours passed as you solved other dilemmas before you decided to finish the day and go grocery shopping.

            “You can hire servants to do all of that, Miss (Y/L/N),” Charles mentioned as you put your coat back on.

            “Perhaps I can, but there’s no fun in that.” You tilted your head towards the man. “Good day, Charles. Don’t work yourself too hard okay?”

            “As you wish, Miss. Say hello to Ethan for me.”

            “Will do.”

            The weather was still cold even though midday had passed. This time, you did take a carriage to the market. You wanted to try out a pasta recipe that you had just came across. You moved quickly through the market. Your first time was a nightmare because you made the mistake of bringing Ethan with you. Fighting through the crowd while keeping track of him proved more difficult than you originally assumed.

            Finding the ingredients took a lot longer since you wanted to add a couple of extra things to the recipe. You silently cursed to yourself about being late to get Ethan. You took the carriage at full speed to the school. You saw parents still picking up their children and sighed in relief that you weren’t that late.

            “Oh, Miss (Y/L/N)!” The teachers greeted as you came forward. You smiled at them.

            “Afternoon.” You looked around. “I’m here to get Ethan.” Their face contorted into one of confusion.

            “But…Ethan’s already been picked up by his father.” You blinked.

            “What?”

            The teachers all looked at each other. “Well, at first we didn’t want to hand him over, but Ethan said that it was his father.”

            “I didn’t even know you had such a gorgeous husband.” Another teacher said.

            “Yeah, Ethan looked exactly like him.” You rolled your eyes at them talking away about Jacob.

            “Thank you for letting me know.” You said getting their attention. “And we’re not married.” You added as you stepped back in the carriage. You were sure whispers were going to grow, but you were used to them already. The ride back to the house was short since you went by carriage. You thanked the driver before heading into the house.

            Sure enough, Jacob and Ethan were sitting at the kitchen table, eating cookies together. Ethan shoved one at Jacob’s mouth making you chuckle as you stepped into the kitchen. The two looked over at you, and Ethan bounced to his feet to hug your waist.

            “Mama, Papa is home!” He cajoled.

            “I can see that.” You placed the groceries on the kitchen counter, so you could properly greet Ethan. “How was school?”

            “I can read at a higher level than my class.” He proclaimed proudly. You smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “The teachers complimented me and told me to keep practicing.”

            “And that you will,” Jacob said. “I’ll get you more books.” You stood upright.

            “Ethan, you’re still in your uniform.” Ethan looked down at it. “Go upstairs, wash your hands, rinse out your mouth, and go changed, okay?” He smacked his head.

            “Ah, I forgot. Don’t go anywhere!” He ordered as he hurried up the stairs to his room. You turned back to your groceries to put them away.

            “(Y/N), my dear.” Jacob sang as he stepped forward. “Don’t I get a greeting?” You looked over at him and shoved spinach into his face. He stepped back surprised. You continued putting your groceries away.

            “At the very least, you could’ve had one of your men let me know how you were doing.” You lectured. “And I only just found out today that you’ve spoken to Ethan.” Jacob wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you back against his chest. He kissed your temple.

            “Sorry, there was just a lot of work that had to be done.” His thumb moved in circles on your stomach. “It won’t happen again. I can be home for a few days now.”

            “Ah, yes, another mouth to feed.”

            “I’m sorry for disappearing for so long.” He apologized exasperated. You turned your head back to look up at him.

            “Okay, just make sure Ethan does his homework. I’ll cook dinner.” You instructed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and hugged you tighter.

            “I want a hug too!” The two of you looked down to see Ethan with his hands stretched out, waiting. You looked down at him and thought about when you’d get the chance to retell some of these stories to his own children.

            “Of course!” Jacob said as he let you go to lift Ethan up into the air, bringing him in for a tight smile. Ethan laughed and hugged his father tightly. “We have homework to complete, right?” Ethan made a face. “Mama’s making dinner, and she won’t give it to us unless your homework is finished.” Ethan sighed and looked at you.

            “Mama, I will finish my homework!”

            “Good, and I’ll finish cooking dinner.” Jacob carried Ethan to the family room for Ethan to finish his homework. You moved about the kitchen, pulling out pots and getting the stove going. You had splurged a bit and bought some crab meat to add to the pasta.

            It was a pasta with garlic and herbs creamy sauce. You did add some basil in it along with the crab meat. You set the dining table and brought the food out. You started up the fireplace to heat the room.

            “Dinner.” You called as you went into the family room to see Jacob and Ethan goofing off. Ethan spotted you and showed you his completed homework before rushing to the dining room for food. “Come on.” You motioned to Jacob. The three of you sat together and enjoyed dinner together. Ethan excitedly caught Jacob up on his life the past few months he’s been gone. You looked at the scene in front of you fondly.

            When dinner was done, Ethan helped you clean the dishes while Jacob cleared the table. Ethan was excited to trot after his father as he was getting ready to be put to sleep. You finished cleaning the kitchen before going upstairs. You entered Ethan’s room to see him already drifting off to sleep as Jacob pushed the boy’s hair back. You stepped over to Ethan and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

            “Goodnight, Mama,” Ethan muttered as his eyes closed. You smiled at him before heading to your own room to change into your night clothes. Jacob had already made himself comfortable on your bed. You climbed into bed, settling yourself in his arms.

            You sighed content at the skin contact. The two of you sat in silence, and you felt ready to drift to sleep.

            “I have something I want to ask you,” Jacob muttered breaking the silence.

            “Which is?” Your eyes blinked lazily as you awaited the question.

            “With your permission, I’d like to bring Ethan into the Brotherhood.” You fell silent for a long while. You sat up and looked down at Jacob.

            “…Is that the reason you came back?” He sat up alongside you and held your shoulders. “Do you intend to take him from me?” Your anger was growing in you.

            “(Y/N), hold on a moment!”

            “No, you just want to disappear alongside him and leave me to wither away!”

            “That’s not it!” He said, firmly holding you. You looked up at him. “It’s just the way of the family. We’ve all been assassins. You didn’t join the Brotherhood, and I respected that. If you don’t want him to, I’ll respect that decision as well.” You pursed your lips while thinking about it.

            “…Only if he wants to. You are free to show him all the books and history of the Brotherhood, but I do not want him to hold a weapon until he’s at least fifteen.” You said firmly.

            “Thank you,” Jacob said kissing the side of your head. “I’ll be home more often, okay?” He promised as you fell back into bed. His body covered yours as the two of you relaxed with each other once again.

            “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you guys in my next fic!


	17. Side Story: You Don't Know Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I got a Jack the Ripper side story requested from AssassinB!  
> Enjoy! (〜￣△￣)〜

            “Boo!”

            “You know the door exists.” You chided as you walked past Ethan unfazed by his attempt to scare you. He made a pout that was almost identical to his father’s as he took a seat in the family room. You kicked his shoes as you set out tea. “Shoes off.”

            “Mother, I can finally work with Father on one of his assignments!” Ethan exclaimed as he hurried to kick off his shoes. You hummed in response, remembering the adventures you went on with Jacob when you were younger. He still trained and had the skills to continue his work, but you chose to focus on your company and Ethan, so the years have taken their toll on you. You’re old just yet, but you definitely can’t go running around London like you used too.

            “What’s the assignment?” You asked as you took a sip of tea.

            “Can’t tell you, but it’s important and will save lives.” You paused for a moment and looked up at him.

            “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the Whitechapel murders, would it?”

            “No, Mother,” Ethan assured. Ethan never made eye contact with you whenever he was lying. Watching his eyes look at everything but you gave all the information you need.

            “I don’t think you’re ready for that.” You objected. “Your Aunt is in India, so there’s no one to stop your father’s reckless plans while out in the field.” Ethan stood and knelt down in front of you, resting his hand on top of yours.

            “Don’t worry. I’m only tracking the murderer. Father will be the man to attack. I’ll be with him the whole time, so I’ll be safe.”

            “There have been six occasions since you’ve been born that your father has said you’d be safe with him, and that’s been proven otherwise.” Ethan looked the other way, trying to come up with an excuse. You gave him a knowing smirk. “You can see my reluctance to believe that you will be safe with him, hmm?”

            “Mother, I was a child then.”

            “You still are my child.”

            “I’m nineteen.”

            “And I was eighteen when he dragged me into his nonsense.” You sipped your tea before pointing your finger at him. “Listen, you had better come back to me in one piece.” He grinned widely at you and kissed your cheek while hugging you.

            “Certainly, Mother!” He saluted you. “I’ve been trained by the best.” You watched him climb out the window and disappear into the night.

            “Why is it always windows?” You questioned as you stood to close it. You finished your tea before cleaning up and preparing for bed. Jacob has been rebuilding the British Brotherhood, and now he had Ethan with him. Your days were fairly quiet for the most part.

            Though, the Whitechapel murders had everyone on edge. The targets were mainly women that operated at night as sex workers, but nobody knew if it was just women, in general, the killer was after. The newspapers had dubbed the assailant as “Jack the Ripper”. If that name wasn’t unsettling enough, his crime scenes really showed him living up to his name.

            You shivered at the reminder of those mutilated bodies and decided to call it a night.

            It was a week later that you were greeted by Jacob sitting at the kitchen table. You stared at him from the door. You have just finished up work for the day. You noticed the exhaustion that covered his face and moved about to get tea ready.

            “Don’t be upset.” Jacob started. You turned to him. He looked up at you. “Jack took Ethan.” You stared at him for a moment before continuing to make the tea in absolute silence. Jacob watched you moved around the kitchen nervously. You finished the tea and served it to Jacob.

            “Give me your gun.” You said simply.

            Jacob stood. “(Y/N)…”

            “Give. Me. Your. Gun.”

            “Listen, I know you’re upset.”

            “Jacob.”

            He stopped you from taking the gun from his holster. “No, you’re angry.” That was when you snapped.

            “No shit I’m angry!” You yelled. “You let him take my son!” You punched his shoulder, but of course, the muscular man barely flinched from the attack. “You had one bloody task to keep in mind, Jacob! Keep him safe!”

            “I know but getting angry isn’t going to solve anything.”

            “Yes, but I have every damn right to be angry at you! Both of you!” You threw your hands in the air in frustration before turning back to him, tapping your foot impatiently on the ground. “So, how are we going to get Ethan back?”        

            “We?”

            “Well, obviously you can’t keep an eye out on the kid, so I’m afraid you might overlook him during your search.” Jacob’s eyes hardened.

            “(Y/N), you know me better than that.” Your body sagged as you dropped into one of your kitchen chairs. You buried your face in your hands. Jacob’s hands moved to hold your face up to look at him. He kissed you softly. “I’m sorry, but I will get our son back.”

            “How did this happen?”

            “Jack,” Jacob began. “He was a former apprentice of the Brotherhood. He took our message to the extreme, took my Rooks, and set out to do this whole convoluted scheme.” He kissed you again. “I will find Ethan.”

            “You two are really trying to put me in an early grave.” You muttered, sharing another kiss with Jacob. He smiled at you softly, and you smiled back.

            “Nope, you can’t die before me. I won’t let you.” He muttered. “I’m working on a few leads, and I’ve also asked for Evie to come help me. I don’t want you to worry.”   

            “Jacob. I’ve been worry about you since you entered my life. Ethan too.” He pressed his forehead against yours.

            “Thank you.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes, just enjoying your presence. You noticed the dark circles around his eyes and pulled him in for a hug. He buried his face in your neck, and you stroked his hair softly. The two of you stayed like that for a while before Jacob said that he needed to go.

            “Make sure you break down every door.” You reminded as he left. He nodded his head, kissed you and left you standing in the doorway worried.

            The next week, you felt as if you had almost worn your tracks into your family room’s floor with how much you paced. You kept face outside of the house. You still went to work, grocery shopping, everywhere. However, inside the house, you paced. You paced with anxiety. You paced with anger. You just…paced.

            Evie arrived at your door almost two weeks after the last time you had spoken to Jacob.

            “He’s gone.” She said simply when you opened the door. You sighed heavily.

            “Let me get dressed.” You replied as you allowed her inside. You put on your commoner’s pants and button up before hitting the streets with Evie. “Do you have any way to track them?” You asked as you pulled your hair up into a bun.

            “I figured I’d investigate the crime scenes myself and see if there was anything Jacob might’ve missed.” She explained. You nodded your head, and the two of you headed to Whitechapel to investigate. Together, you reexamined the crime scenes along with the areas the Brotherhood said that Jacob was last seen confronting Jack.

            You found broken wood from carriages, indicating a fight to have taken place. Evie seemed to have some ability which allowed her to see things the common eye could not. Back at the Brotherhood’s headquarters in London, Evie managed to put the pieces together and get an idea of where to search.

            She handed you a kukri and throwing knives. You raised an eyebrow at her.

            “You’re coming with me.” She stated. “And you’re not coming unarmed.” You reluctantly took the weapons.

            With the help of Abberline, Evie had located Jack’s hiding place to be in tunnels beneath an old, abandoned warehouse. There were Rooks guarding the main entrance. Evie moved on the rooftops, taking out any snipers on the roof. It had been some years, but you were still good with your aim, silently eliminating any threats on the ground level.

            The two of you headed down their secret entrance. It was split up into two different ways. You decided to separate to cover more ground. Moving fast through the tunnels, you figured you were getting close to something important because more Rooks started to show up. You incapacitated most of them, choosing to kill only when necessary.

            You arrived at a large area and saw Rooks speaking with a man. You could only assume that it was Jack. If Jacob couldn’t take the man on successfully, there was no way you could. You stepped back quietly and bumped into something. You looked up to see a huge Rook standing behind you.

            “Ah, Mrs. Frye.” Jack greeted as you were dragged forward.

            “It’s (Y/L/N).” You corrected. He smirked and shrugged.

            “Doesn’t matter.” He pulled out a large knife. “I still plan to gut you like an animal.” You looked at him approach you. In a flash, you kicked the wind out of him, and the man fell back.  Using your weight, you pulled the Rook holding you down enough to land a blow on his head with your foot. He released you, and you stabbed the man in the chest with your kukri. You pulled it out quick enough to block Jack’s knife. He smiled. “Your dear Jacob couldn’t defeat me. What makes you think you can?”

            “I’m not the one to be worried about.” You replied. He looked at you confused then a smoke bomb went off around the two of you. Evie charged forward to take Jack on. “I thought you wouldn’t mind the extra company.” You explained as you cleared from the smoke. You watched Evie effectively take on Jack.

            “Ethan and Jacob are in the next room over!” She informed you as she landed a strong blow on Jack.

            You nodded your head, but you didn’t go to get them. Instead, you rounded the two. You kicked the back of Jack’s knees, catching him off guard. You tossed your kukri at Evie which she caught. Blocking Jack’s elbow, you pushed the man down onto his knees to allow Evie to land the finishing kill, slicing the man’s throat.

            He reached for his neck, failing to stop the bleeding before falling to the ground dead. You and Evie looked at each other momentarily before laughing softly.

            “Let’s go get the boys.” You said. Evie led the way to the neck room where Ethan and Jacob sat tied to chairs. You moved towards the two and noticed they were barely conscious. They had severe injuries, but they were not life-threatening. Evie handled Jacob while you handled Ethan.

            They were brought back to the house where you and Evie nursed them for three days. It took that long for the two to finally open their eyes.

            “(Y/N)…” Jacob muttered when he sat up as you walked in the door. Evie had called for you from work to tell you that the boys were awake. Ethan watched you nervously.

            “I’m glad the two of you are alive.” You said inspecting Ethan’s face. “However, something has occurred to me.”

            “What?” Ethan asked.

            “Is it not curious that although I personally am not part of the Brotherhood, I seem to always find myself helping you two?” You questioned. Jacob slouched into his bed. You moved to sit on the edge of his bed and loom over him. “I’m not as young as I used to be, honey. I said go get Ethan, not join him in captivity.”

            “I’m sorry?” He rubbed your shoulder softly. “I sent word for Evie just in case, so technically I did have a backup plan.” You rolled your eyes and looked at Evie.

            “You’re the only one that doesn’t raise my blood pressure.”

            “I’m not as reckless as these two.” Evie pointed out.

            “That’s fair.” You pushed up to your feet. “Now, how about some tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes and dates that I used for my story  
> 1847 – Jacob & Evie Born  
> 1850 – Reader Born  
> 1869 – Ethan Born  
> 1875 – Epilogue takes place  
> 1888 – Jack the Ripper story


End file.
